Attornia
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Lord Edgeworth is arrested for refusing to marry King Manfred's daughter. Phoenix rushes back with two princesses, his daughter and his apprentice. Together they try to save Attornia and Lord Edgeworth from injustice and vicious plots. Medieval AU
1. An Introduction From The Ghost Of Adrian

**Title**: Attornia  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Characterspairings**: Maya/Franziska, Miles/Edgeworth, Gant/Cammy and Wocky/Pearl  
><strong>Summary<strong>: King Manfred is furious at Lord Edgeworth for refusing to marry Princess Franziska and has him arrested for a murder he hasn't committed as well as treason. When Phoenix hears the word from fellow Knight Gumshoe he returns to Attornia as soon as possible with two princesses, his daughter and apprentice. Together they try to save Attornia and Lord Edgeworth from injustice and vicious plots.  
><strong>Author's notes<strong>: I would like to say a big thank you everyone who kindly helped out with the story. It is still far from perfect, but I would like to improve this in any way I can. Feedback is always appreciated, and the more critical, the better.

**ATTORNIA**

**An Introduction From The Ghost Of Adrian Andrews**

I know why you are here. You are here for a tale of adventure ... am I right? I can tell you a tale of adventure, and not only that; adventure, betrayal, romance and action. That voice behind you: do you know who it is? Can you feel the chills down your spine?

The voice you hear is me. I am Adrian Andrews, I was once a maid of Lord Engarde, and Princess Franziska's lover. Franziska's father is a powerful king, he rules Attornia and his lust for power still his children were murdered, all but baby Franziska. He took Miles Edgeworth in, and raised him as his own child. He had planned for Franziska and Miles to be married and rule Attornia after his death.

Things can't always go right all the time. Princess Franziska met me at a party going on in Engarde's residence. Lord Edgeworth suspected Lord Engarde of treason and tried to clear his name by inviting the royal family over to a lavish dinner. We formed a friendship that night and visited each other often afterwards. Eventually we fell in love and kissed. We always wrote poems to one another. I kept the poetry inside the wooden box in the corner of my little chamber, under my bed.

One night, we were caught by one of the most respected men in the land: Lord Gant. He had a reputation for being gracious and trustworthy. He knew that homosexuality was illegal and that having a relationship with a member of the royal family without the king's permission was a crime, but he shrugged it off. He told us to embrace who we were and to be fearless. He took us to Attornia Lake and discussed the beauty of nature and swimming.

I had made good friends with a lot of people from the kingdom. As for Princess Franziska, she taught me how to face my fears and fend for myself.

I met Franziska's mother, Fantina. I served her fruit and water. She said I was a very kind person and she knew about the affair. She said she's glad that Franziska had someone like me in her life. However, just because the queen approved, it doesn't mean the king will. I have heard she's tried to lift the homosexual ban for years.

That very same night, I went into Franziska's chamber and gave her a passionate kiss. His Majesty, King Manfred walked into the room. He screamed.

I was too shocked to bow. My common sense abandoned me, long ago and I was helpless. The king pinched his forehead and ordered me out of the room. I was sentenced to be executed without a trial. You see, a lot of people would describe Manfred as a good king. Although others would criticize him for declaring too many wars, and holding too many executions, Manfred would never listen to the criticism as he wanted perfection, and he saw me as an imperfect suitor to his daughter.

It was also the last time I ever saw Franziska while alive. I was thrown in a black dungeon never to see Franziska again. I was forced to make a confession saying that I have sinned. I only confessed my utter love for the future Queen of Attornia. It was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I didn't lie to the priests, I made my confessions and he helped me make peace with God before I died. The king thought my sins were too deep for just one priest: He ordered three to be present.

When dawn broke, I knew my fate. I was nervous, naturally and yet I knew what I had to do: die for Franziska. I said my prayers and walked into the final light of day. The crowds jeered and threw stones at me. A lot of them screamed whore, a failure of a maid, a witch and a traitor. It did not surprise me, what did was how the news spread like a wild fire in the forest. I was crowded and ashamed. I never got any sleep so I was trembling all over the place. One of the guards had to slap me while the other dragged me up to the scaffold.

"Pray for my love, the future Queen of Attornia and the queen of my heart."

There was nothing more to say. I knelt down and closed my eyes. The executioner held me down to the block and my soul left my body. While Franziska is free to love another, I will always be her angel. My death is just a fraction of the story. There is much to know about Attornia.

The story begins at the lake where a veteran knight stands alone. The same man is Lord Gant, the cheerful man with silver hair of wisdom.

He sounds like a hero doesn't he? Well, not exactly. A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength - but by the size of his heart. He had the strength, but his heart was not as he made it out to be. Nobody could see his cruel and calculating ways that grew colder as he got older. Damon had trained to be a knight since the age of twelve, but his true ambition was to become King of Attornia. He hated the laws of the kingdom, but he loved his country very much.

A woman appeared out of nowhere, with red locks of hair whipped back and wearing a white loose dress. For a witch, she was attractive and beautiful. I could not say the same about her heart which was full of rotten ice. The witch was the daughter of West Fey's Queen Morgan. She was once called Dahlia, but Queen Morgan expelled her from the kingdom. Queen Morgan declared her a witch, a bastard and a whore.

Dahlia stood next to Gant who offered her a black cloak to fight the bitter cold. She did not feel repulsed, and snatched the cloak from his hands.

"What do you want from me?" Dahlia asked.

"I ask of you to do me a favor," Gant said. He bowed on one knee and revealed a purse. "Send Lord Edgeworth to sleep and disguise yourself as him. Kidnap Miles and dump him in Von Karma's court. Once you've done that I would like you to kill Manfred's children."

"Well, well," Dahlia said, "never in my life would I have expected such a well respected man such as yourself to ask me, Dahlia Hawthorne, the bastard witch princess of Queen Morgan to kill the princes and princesses of Attornia."

"I'm full of surprises you see," Gant laughed. "Just one request: keep the youngest alive."

"As you wish," Dahlia said. "Since you paid me so... handsomely."

Dahlia did as she was requested to do. Prince Edward and Robert were stabbed to death and Princess Katherine was poisoned in her chamber. Gant asked for the youngest child to stay alive, but there was nothing Dahlia could do about it since baby Franziska was in the arms of Fantina. Her long locks of purple hair had become a toy for the baby princess. She would twist and turn it so the ends of Fantina's hair would curl. She placed baby Franziska in her cot and she approached the corridors to her husband's room.

Dahlia painted an illusion before her. She planted the vision of Gregory Edgeworth killing her eldest three children in her mind. She ran to Manfred's chamber and the place was deserted. She took a glance out of the window and saw young Miles Edgeworth sitting alone in the corner outside the servants' chamber. Fantina screamed again, and Dahlia vanished and never been seen again since. Fantina sobbed as she ran into the guards desperately asking if they had seen the king.

They led her to King Manfred who was sitting on his throne drinking divine wine. He was chuckling at jokes composed by Lord Gant who was mocking young Master Butzello's ambition to be a knight and Master Gumshoe, a clumsy child also shared Butzello's dream. King Manfred laughed. They would fall at the first hurdle, he thought. The two boys reminded him of Master Phoenix Wright, an orphan who lived in Edgeworth Castle. Phoenix had always wanted to be a knight himself and Miles would tell him that he would have no chance either.

King Manfred had a fascination with Miles. Not of lust and not of affection. He had always hated Lord Gregory Edgeworth for how popular he was with the people. He despised how people had started to think of him as a king. Then when he saw his queen distraught, he knew that something was wrong. Fantina would never display her personal emotion in public, and she would never have her long locks of purple hair down.

"Katherine, Edward and Robert are dead," she wept. She fell onto Manfred's knees and cried. "Lord Edgeworth did it."

Manfred gasped and jumped out of his throne. He fell to his knees and banged his head against the floor. As other witnesses confirmed what Fantina believed to see he banged his head harder. He asked for immediate and full protection on both Miles and Franziska and ordered Lord Gregory Edgeworth to be executed without a trial. Gregory Edgeworth had always proclaimed his innocence denying the outrageous evidence stacked against him.

On December 28th 1501, Gregory was beheaded on the Bridge Of Attornia. He died an uncomfortable headless death and had no funeral. King Manfred took all of Edgeworth Castle and gave it to Lord Gant for it was near Attornia Lake. Lord Gant believed it was a success. He gained new land and money and as long as Fantina did not give birth to a male heir, Attornia Kingdom was his for the taking. Franziska was a potential threat to Gant's plans, but as long as she didn't marry, Lord Gant considered her harmless.

Young Miles Edgeworth was made a lord and became betrothed to Princess Franziska since was she two. Now turning the clock forward to 5th March 1516, three days after my execution, we see Princess Franziska sitting on grass as winter gradually faded away to spring. She didn't have to mourn for me, but I appreciated the fact she thought of me day and night. At the same time, I'm disgusted at myself for not being able to comfort her. I still love her as much as I did while I was alive.

There was a new local hero. Phoenix Wright grew up to be the strong knight just as he promised he would be. He was a jousting champion, but his connections with Lord Edgeworth gave King Manfred a cause for concern. Queen Fantina shook it off, whilst Lord Gant always hinted for the two of them to go skinny dipping. Phoenix and Miles did embark on a passionate affair, they were caught in bed by Lord Gant, who ironically had naked maids by his side.

Phoenix and Edgeworth remained close until 1520, when Queen Morgan of West Fey declared war on Attornia. Phoenix and Edgeworth married in secret in the presence of Lord Gant, Cammy and Rhoda, his two ladies-in-waiting and Father Layton. The honeymoon lasted five hours as Phoenix had to ride of to Attornia with his apprentice the very next morning.


	2. Chapter One: Phoenix Knight

**Chapter One: Phoenix Knight**

In 1526, Phoenix Wright had lived near the Fey Kingdom for six years keeping Princess Maya and Princess Pearl hidden from the corrupted sisters who happened to be Queens. The sisters had used their daughters as pawns to rival each other. Phoenix knew they deserved a better life. He remembered the day of Princess Mia's death as if it only happened yesterday. He could remember the waterfalls that formed in Maya's eyes seeing Mia's bloody dying. That was the fateful day were Phoenix offered to provide them a home.

He never expected the pair of them to be so humble, but the thing that surprised him the most was Princess Maya's huge appetite. She enjoyed juicy meats, bright fruits and soft bread. Pearl promised a vow to be vegetarian. Pearl's mother, Queen Morgan thought meat would do Pearl a lot of harm. Pearl was around the same age as Phoenix's daughter, so it's easy to presume she is naive, based purely on her age, but in fact she was highly educated and well mannered.

Pearl was more than happy to do chores for Phoenix. It surprised Phoenix in some degrees, he expected Maya and Pearl to be divas. He knew Dahlia and Mia, and those two were highly demanding. Princess Mia was spoilt by her parents and her husband, Lord Armando. After her death, Armando ran away and never came back. Lord Armando left his only son, Apollo Justice, into the care of Kristoph Gavin: The Duke of Pants.

Not much was known about Lord Armando other than he was the son of Lord Gant. The Duke of Hemorrhoids, Lord Grossberg claimed that Lord Armando hated everyone apart from women. Phoenix was always put down by Armando, but it wasn't until Princess Mia's death that he witnessed how sharp his tongue could be. It was the last time Phoenix ever saw Armando, and it made a strong last impression.

Apollo Justice was a pleasant man, but had the tendency to scream too loud for his own good. The king had given him the evil glares for bowing a second too late or protesting to anything he believed was wrong. Kristoph Gavin had to keep a close eye on him, it was his younger brother, Klavier who suggested that Apollo should be a knight. A lot of the Gavin residence laughed at the idea. The idea eventually grew on Kristoph and he introduced Apollo to Phoenix.

When Phoenix was sent to Fey Kingdom to war, Apollo followed him. That was the day when Apollo became his apprentice. It was in Fey Kingdom that he met Apollo's mother, a witch named Thalassa. She also had a another child, a daughter named Trucy. Thalassa begged the two of them to take care of Trucy. Thalassa was a known witch and she knew that she would be executed for witchcraft. They didn't care if she was using magic for good or not because in the eyes of the law: all magic was bad.

So Phoenix had spent six years in the Fey Kingdom hiding princesses, training aspiring knights and being a father to Trucy. He was quite pleased of his life but there was one thing missing: Miles Edgeworth. He told Pearl, Maya, Apollo and Trucy about his marriage to Edgeworth. Apollo didn't understand why it all had to be a secret.

Dawn approached Fey Kingdom. Phoenix had received a letter for the first time in five months. With too much excitement flowing in his blood, he untied the ribbon and flattened the scroll.

_Hey Nick!_

Lord Edgeworth has been arrested for a murder he didn't commit! He's also being charged with treason for a really bad reason: refusing to marry Princess Franziska. I say it's a bad reason. I don't know why everyone is so up for him being executed for it. We should be free to love whoever we want. They were like that when Maggey gave birth to my child, Lamb. The people never treated him right and all thought he was bewitched because Maggey and I wasn't married yet. But I wanted to take my time, and I'm glad we did because now all three of us are happy. You must help Edgeworth. He needs you. I should be in prison, but I've managed to escape just to send you this letter. I know you can do it!

Yours,

Gumshoe.

"Oh my goodness!" Phoenix shrieked. He gripped onto the letter and his facial expressions turned into a serious frown. "I was really excited for this letter..."

"What's the matter Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix shouted back with, "Miles has been arrested. We have to return to Attornia." Phoenix launched himself at the closet door and grabbed all the food and weapons left and chucked them in sacks. "Come on guys, finish your food and start packing. We have to meet up with Gumshoe." For the first time in six years, Phoenix planned his return to Attornia. Not the way he wanted, however. It was a dream to come back to Attornia into Edgeworth's open arms. Sadly the dream wasn't going to come true.

At least not yet.


	3. Chapter Two: Vanity

**Chapter Two: Vanity**

"Isn't life perfect?" Manfred asked. He sat on his throne facing a gold mirror with diamonds encrusted on the corners. His curled lips and wide eyes reflected before his servants and friends as they knelt on bended knee. "In a matter of hours both Babahl and Allebahst will be mine and both will become two cities of Attornia."

"Such a shame we have to let Lord Alba go," said Gant. "He was a great inspiration. He taught me the joys of jousting."

"He refused to surrender," Manfred snapped. "He refused to bow down to his king. He will die tonight. Oh Lord Gant if your ladies in waiting don't mind, I have a task for them both." Manfred jumped up his seat and approached Lord Gant. Cammy and Rhoda bowed down at Manfred's feet. Manfred's fingers fondled Cammy's long streaks of brown curls.

"What is the task?" Lord Gant asked. He watched the king caress Cammy shamelessly. "This sounds delightful."

"I'm going to make you Duke of Allebahst," Manfred said. He faced Gant and flashed him a cold smile. "You've been so helpful and you are one of my most trusted advisers. You should have been made a duke a long time ago. But never mind, good things come to those who wait: and your patience is perfect. Lord Palaeno!" Manfred clicked his fingers and a tall man stepped forward. Blond, tanned and with his eyes shut, he crawled on his knees and placed his hands together.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He was nervous, there was no denying it. His cheeks trembled and his teeth chattered.

"To award your cooperation you will be made Duke of Babahl."

"Why thank you so much Your Majesty." The loud joy in his voice expressed his relief that his life was spared. Lord Palaeno had been expecting the worst. He had confided in Gant and shared his secrets as if these were the last days of his life.

"This woman will be your duchess, you will marry her tonight." Manfred pushed Rhoda up and threw her to Lord Palaeno. "Lord Gant will have no objections, I presume."

"None at all Your Majesty."

"Yes Your Majesty..."

"Now what is your name?"

"Cammy Meele, Your Majesty."

"A rather delicious name," Manfred said. He leaned over and lifted Cammy's chin up. "... Too delicious for a maid like you. Well, you won't be a maid for much longer. You're going to be the duchess of Allebahst."

"Congratulations!" Lord Gant said to Cammy clapping his hands.

"You two can get married tomorrow," Manfred instructed. "I would have said tonight, but Lord Edgeworth's trial is starting soon. I don't have time for everything. Damn that Edgeworth!"

"We should be making our way to the trial," Lord Gant suggested looking over to the clock. "The trial should be starting any moment."

"Oh yes," Manfred sneered. He threw back his hair and marched to the door. "Follow me to the court," he ordered the people in the room. He opened the door and in front of them was an old humble judge with a long silver beard. The gavel held in his hand although by law it really belonged to the king.

"I really hope to resolve this in peace," the man spoke in a timid voice as he bowed on one knee to the king. "You are truly a good man, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. I wish others could be as faithful as thee," Manfred responded with a smile wrapping his face. "You may stand my good servant," he told the man then looked behind his peers and asked, "I trust that everyone agrees with our faithful judge?"

"Yes Your Majesty," everyone replied. "God bless the king."

The King's lounge was not far from the courthouse that people were thrown into for trial. Miles Edgeworth was Manfred's son-in-law-to-be, but if things went terribly wrong, it would be death for Lord Edgeworth. Manfred was not worried about finding a suitor for Franziska, she was capable of finding one herself. He was starting to regret arranging the engagement between Edgeworth and Franziska, and feared that Edgeworth would use all that he taught him to destroy the kingdom.

As he walked to the court and thought about what the judge had said, he couldn't help but smirk. The Judge's words were kind and had good meaning, but his decisions were somewhat flawed and easy to manipulate. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he felt the need to show who was boss. He often liked to mock the judge who had no name. Always making sure his judgment was fair, but in reality was nameless man that no one would care about had he not been hired as a judge.

"It will be such a shame for Lord Edgeworth to die," the judge admitted. "He would be a great king. Not as good as you of course."

"That is why I am attending my dear judge," Manfred patted his back. "I want to make sure everything is perfect and I'll help you if you ever get stuck."

"After you, Your Majesty," The judge opened the door and one of the bailiffs told the court told the court to rise.

"You may all be seated," King Manfred announced as he sat on the throne carves in the shape of a flower just for him. Guards gathered around the king to ensure his safety. Manfred leaned back on the chair and looked up to Edgeworth.

"May the defendant stand up."

"Can you can please confirm that your name is Lord Miles Gregory Edgeworth?" the judge asked as he looked down on Edgeworth.

"Yes your honour," he whispered. Edgeworth stared blankly to the judge and no one else. He didn't even take a look at the king.

"Now would you please put your hands on the Bible and swear your oath," the judge requested. Edgeworth's hands were dragged on the cover of the Bible. He read out the note provided to him by the bailiffs and faced the judge as he spoke.

"I solemnly swear on the cross of Jesus Christ that everything I say shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Lord Edgeworth's hands almost squashed the spine of the Bible

"You have been charged with treason, " the judge confirmed.

"I'm sorry," Edgeworth interrupted, "but when was love a crime?"

"Lord Miles Edgeworth, you've seemed to have forgotten that disobeying King Manfred's decrees is a treason that can carry a death sentence."

"I am aware of the consequences, Your Honor."

"Then why do you disobey your King?" the judge snapped.

"I have always respected the princess and the king. I would love to obey their every wish, but unfortunately I can't. I do not love Franziska. I respect her, and I know she will make a fine Queen. But I am not her king. I am already married."

"Then your marriage is void," boomed King Manfred as he stomped his feet. A chorus of gasps made all those present shiver with anticipation. The king's growling caused them all to be silent as Edgeworth was surrounded by disgusting facial expressions stabbing him.

"No it's not!"

"WHO IS THE NAME OF THE BRIDE?" demanded the king.

"It was a man I married," Edgeworth responded.

The gallery expressed horrific expressions on their faces, but none more livid then the steamed face of King Manfred. "What is his name?"

"I won't tell," Miles Edgeworth snapped. He crossed his arms and sat on the defence seat. "I know what you will all do with him."

"We'll be even harsher if you continue to conceal it from us." Manfred blasted.

"I must confess..." Gant stood up as if he was going to give a deadly confession. Edgeworth shook his head at Gant and he was ignored by the Duke. "I was there at the wedding, he married Phoenix Wright."

"Thank you," Manfred told Gant. "You have saved us a lot time. Perhaps we do have time for your wedding." King Manfred stood up and marched to the defendant's bench. "You have a choice," King Manfred barked at Lord Edgeworth. "You can either marry my daughter or spend the last month of your life in jail where you will executed at the end of that month. Either way your marriage to Phoenix Wright is void."

"If I marry Franziska my whole life will be a lie."

"You are breaking a lot of laws in both the Bible and this country," the judge cried out. He threw his gavel up and down and he was almost slamming it down just for the sake of slamming his gavel.

"DAMN THE LAWS!" Edgeworth objected. He raised his fists in the air and said the words he had been wanting to say for a very long time. "I care not for them. It is the truth I commit myself to. My love for Phoenix Wright is true, therefor I will stick to it."

"At this rate you will die in the name of the Bible," the judge boomed.

"So much death over one book," Edgeworth laughed. "You've all got the Bible wrong. It's not killing all who have a different taste to you it's about loving what you have and who we are."

"It seems you have kissed the lips of Satan," the judge announced, "and you've been eating from the tree of forbidden fruits too much."

Manfred returned to his seat and bellowed, "I feel that I have to torture you until you obey my orders."

"You can't take what I believe away from me," Edgeworth snapped. His shoulders shook back and his arm tossed in the air. He heard everybody shouting death treats and death wishes upon him. "Can't you hear them Manfred?" he asked the king. "Your people want me dead."

"YOU HAVE TRIED MY PATIENCE!" screamed Manfred. "THROW HIM BACK INTO THE DUNGEONS WHERE HE BELONGS! WHERE HE WILL SPEND THE LAST MONTH OF HIS LIFE. ON THE FINAL DAY OF THE MONTH, HE WILL BE BEHEADED AS A TRAITOR."

"A verdict by the king has been reached," the judge announced. He banged the gavel for one last time and the defendant was dragged away from the court. Manfred stormed out of the court through a different door and stomped louder with every step.

He reached the corner of the kitchen and whispered to himself, "What is this I don't even..." He looked up to the family portrait and saw young Edgeworth reading a book with baby Franziska. "What has he done?" Manfred whispered to himself again.

"Manfred, what is the matter?" a hand touched his shoulder and behind him was his wife, Fantina.

"Fantina," Manfred howled. He wrapped his arms around his queen and told her, "It is a solemn hour." He cupped her cheek and kept his eyes closed. "Gregory Edgeworth has yet again tried to put a curse on the kingdom. When he died it passed on to his son." He banged his head against her chest and snapped, "I was foolish enough to think that an Edgeworth should ever be king." He buried his head and crouched down to the corner and whispered, "How dare he do this to me."


	4. Chapter Three: Return Of The Knight

**Chapter Three: Return Of The Knight**

On the rocky road surrounded by fields Phoenix charged on his raven horse. Rays of sunshine brightened up Phoenix's mood as he rode back to the country he loved. Despite his one true love being arrested for made up crimes, the smile remained on his face. He was jumping in excitement at the thought of going back to see Edgeworth again. Phoenix turned to Apollo who was grabbing onto his horse as if he was about to slide off. Phoenix considered Apollo a very good knight but a slow learner. But he was still young, Phoenix was willing to let his slow learning slide and he was also a very determined man. Apollo reminded him of how he used to be when he was his age.

"Are you looking forward to going back Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh yes," Apollo said. "I'd love to see The Duke Of Pants again."

"Me too."

"Who is this Duke Of Pants?" Trucy wondered. "He sounds like a funny man."

"His name is Kristoph Gavin. He took Apollo in when his father left."

"He sounds like a good man," Trucy said.

"Look we're almost there!" Maya exclaimed as shadow of a castle up on the mountains grabbing her attention. "I think we are anyway."

"You're right!" Phoenix said. A huge grin painted on his face. "I can't wait to see everyone again!"

The horses galloped faster as the closer they reached Attornia. The kingdom of Manfred Von Karma, a mighty vicious king who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Although he was excited, Phoenix knew not to let the excitement ruin his judgment. He may be a wanted man. Phoenix concealed his face with a cloak as he rode closer to the wooden bridge. "Everyone cover your face," Phoenix requested. "Everyone except Apollo. The gates will be closed by the time we get there. They won't let us in."

"Why not?" asked Apollo. "Isn't there another way in?"

"Sure," Phoenix replied. "But this is the easy way. They won't trust me, but they'll trust you. If they ask, just be honest."

"If I'm honest, they won't let you in..."

"Half the truth then." Phoenix's horse came to a stop as he said, "Lead the way Apollo."

Apollo lead his group over to the Bridge of Attornia. By the time they reached the bridge, the sun was beginning to sleep leaving an orange sky. The guards of the kingdom waved to Apollo.

"Welcome back to Attornia, Master Apollo!" the guards cried. "Who are these people in cloaks?"

"They're monks," Apollo shouted up to them. "They've come to mend Gumshoe's sinful ways."

"Just what Gumshoe and his wife needs," the guard on the right tower said. "They had a bastard child. I'm surprised that the king didn't execute the man. Have you seen your master lately?"

"Which master?" Apollo asked. "Do you mean the knight or Kristoph?"

"The knight, Phoenix Wright."

"I'm afraid not!" Apollo replied. "We lost contact many months ago. Left me to do things alone."

"What a disgraceful man," one guard boomed. "He has deeply disturbed the king."

"What has he done to our good king?"

"He stole his future Son-In-Law's mind and heart," the guards told him.

"May you let us through?" Apollo requested. "Just talking about this betrayal makes my heart... THUNDER!"

"Of course," one guard said. The Bridge dropped before him and the gates opened. It felt great to be back in Attornia. They rode around the place until they saw a dilapidated black hut with a large man outside. His face was covered with hair, but he waved to the group. Phoenix removed his cloak and rode towards the man. He jumped off the horse and grabbed his shoulders.

"Welcome back Phoenix," Gumshoe cackled. "So happy to see you."

"Thanks Gumshoe," Phoenix replied. "How is little Copper?"

"He's doing great," Gumshoe said with a smile." He looked up to Phoenix's gang and quickly whispered, "Now we gotta hide you all."

"Why hide?" Trucy asked.

"No time," Gumshoe replied. "Just come in!" Gumshoe opened the door and dragged them all into his stable and then said, "follow me to the attic." Gumshoe tiptoed upstairs as the rest of them followed. The attic was similar to the stable downstairs; dark, cold and full of hay. "You guys feeling comfortable?"

"Yes Gumshoe," lied Phoenix. He faced his group and told them, "You lot stay here. I'll be downstairs with Gumshoe." Phoenix was led back into Gumshoe's hut. If Phoenix was honest, the stable seemed much more comfortable than the broken wooden furniture. "I've read your letter," Phoenix told Gumshoe as he sat on the table. He looked down to the floor and sighed. "Why did they do this to him?"

"I know he's innocent," Gumshoe responded, "they never even brought the murder up in the trial." Phoenix gave Gumshoe his full attention as he explained the details of Edgeworth's trial. "Lord Gant betrayed Lord Edgeworth," Gumshoe snapped. He banged his fist on the table, cutting the corner off. "It's not fair! He didn't want to do it either but he didn't want to lose his wife and land."

"He's married?" Phoenix chuckled. "Never thought of Lord Gant as the one to marry."

"He was made a duke and he married one of his maids so, naturally she becomes a duchess."

"Damn," Phoenix said. "This country is messed up. How did Lord Gant betray him? He taught us all how to be good knights."

"Don't worry," Gumshoe whispered. "I told them you were dead. They won't bother looking for you. Lord Gant told them that Lord Edgeworth married you."

"What a traitor!"

"Edgeworth was very brave in that trial," Gumshoe added. "You guys are lucky."

"What are you doing Maya?" Phoenix gasped as he saw his friend walk out of the door. He ran to the door and blocked Maya. "And how did you get out of the attic?"

"I fell in the hole in the attic which lead to the hole in the hut," Maya said. "I'm going to go outside."

"Where are you going Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm going to the market place," Maya replied.

"Be careful," Phoenix said as he backed away. "It's dangerous... especially for you." He turned to Gumshoe, who nodded.

"He's right! If Lord Edgeworth isn't safe there's no guarantee you will be safe either."

"Just looking around, I've never been to Attornia before."

"Come back soon," Phoenix cautioned her.

"I will," Maya promised.

Maya ran across to where everyone in the market place. All the stalls were getting ready for closing whilst Maya was more than happy to run around. She saw that she got some weird looks from people, but she knew it was because she was foreign. No one bothered to speak with her, so she was fine. Attornia was such a big place, Maya thought as she walked deeper into the market place and found a patch of flowers. She walked towards the flowers and tripped. She returned to her feet and saw a woman glaring at her. "Sorry," Maya said.

"Who are you?" the woman barked. Maya examined the woman with her eyes. She could tell she was rich with the luxurious velvet wrapped around her. The golden beads and pearls glistening on the black dress. Her tiara blending with her light blue hair. Maya thought the woman looked like a princess, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she was one.

"I'm Maya," Maya replied. She stumbled.

"You're suppose to bow when a member of the royal family is present."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Maya said."Where's the member of the royal family?"

"Me you fool!"

"Sorry," Maya bowed to the woman's feet.

"Come with me you fool," the woman barked. Maya stood up and followed the woman out of the market. The people were still looking at her as if she had been in trouble. "You dress strange," the lady said as she frowned upon her purple robes.

"Well this is my first day in Attornia."

"I've lived all my life here."

"I'd think so, since you're a princess," Maya admitted. "You are a princess right?"

"And heir to the throne."

"So do you know about Phoenix Wright?" Maya felt the need to ask. She wondered what people thought of Phoenix since Trucy mentioned he was once a popular knight in Attornia.

"I do," the princess muttered. She crossed her arms, walked away from the crowd and shouted, "He is a foolish traitor!"

"Why is he a foolish traitor?"

"Because he stole my fiancé," the princess replied.

"Edgeworth? I've never seen him before, I've heard of him. Nick speaks of him highly."

"He would, and you'll probably never see him again. "

"Why not?"

"He would rather swim in sin than be a king."

"So how long was he betrothed to you?" Maya asked, riddled with guilt because she didn't know the princess' name.

"I was betrothed since I was a toddler," Franziska snapped at Maya as if she should have known all this by now. "Papa promised my little brother would be my king when he dies."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Maya said. She grabbed onto her shoulder and could see the woe of the princess as she tried so hard to be fragile. Maya felt like she could relate to her, even though the two had just met. "I love Nick a lot but he told me he was married so we're just friends. The romantic feelings I had for him vanished but it doesn't matter."

"I... need to go."

"Go where?" Maya asked. Her voice raised with a frantic tone. The princess was beginning to walk away which only prompted her to chase her. "What's wrong? I don't even know your name!"

"I'm perfect, I don't have any problems" The princess halted to a wall and crawled beneath a corner. She looked up to Maya and said, "Franziska is my name."

"I see," Maya said. "You know a problem shared is a problem halved, Franziska?"

"All these common fools think it's great to be a princess because you can do whatever you want: it's hard work!"

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't, how would you know? You common fool."

"I was a princess too..." Maya admitted. She sat next to Franziska and patted her back. "In Fey, in case you were wondering."

"So you're the enemy?" Franziska gasped.

"I wouldn't you consider you an enemy," Maya admitted. "We've just met. Besides I've always wanted to visit Attornia."

"Fey will be demolished and be part of Attornia, so you don't have to worry."

"Surely you can deal with this in a way that doesn't include war?" Maya refused to let Franziska out of her site. Franziska gave frosty looks at Maya but remained marching. Maya jumped one step behind her, ignoring the frowns from people passing by. "I think you're really interesting character," Maya confessed. "We should meet up again at some point, Your Majesty."

"That would be rather foolish..."

"MAYA!"

Maya saw Phoenix scurry towards her as he dragged her to his feet. Franziska jumped up, threw a whip at Phoenix's face and screamed, "What do you want, Phoenix Wright? Get out of my country!"

"I've only just come back," Phoenix responded. "And I'm going to save Edgeworth."

"You'll be wasting your time," Franziska told him. "... and life."

"Why can't we all just get along?" Maya wondered.

"Let's go home, we've got planning to do," demanded Phoenix.

"I hope to see you again, Franziska!" Maya called as she waved. Phoenix had to drag her back into Gumshoe's stable before throwing her into a hump of hay.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Phoenix shouted.

"How was that scary?"

"She might tell them that she's seen me and she will get them to cut my head off!"

"That's not very nice,"Maya thought. Her face began to light up as she suggested, "maybe I can talk her out of it."

"Stay away from her. I don't want her cutting your head off."

"But Trucy, Pearl and I are witches, we can save..."

"SHHHH!" Phoenix wrapped Maya's mouth his hand and whispered, "Witchcraft is illegal in Attornia. I don't want Trucy burned at the stake."

"Fire doesn't harm me," Maya reminded Phoenix.

"Just go upstairs and sit quietly," Phoenix instructed as he pointed to the stairs. "Entertain the girls and Apollo if they're still awake."

"Goodnight Nick," Maya whispered before kissing his cheek.


	5. Chapter Four: The Thief

**Chapter Four:The Thief**

"Oh, Princess Maya are you okay?" was the first thing Pearl cried out as she woke up. "Princess Franziska didn't hurt you did she?"

"No she didn't hurt me at all."

"Sir Nick was crying last night," Pearl mentioned. "What happened? Don't you two love each other anymore?"

"Of course we do," Maya replied. Since the day Phoenix and Maya met, Pearl had been convinced that they were lovers. Something Maya prayed that she would grow out of. "It's just that Phoenix is already married."

"WHY?" Pearl shrieked. "Don't tell me that he's been playing you for adultery?"

"No it's not like that ... I'm still a virgin."

"Thank goodness. Who is the lady he married?"

"He married a man," Maya told her. Maya had a feeling that she told Pearl this before. "Lord Edgeworth."

"So that's why we're really here: to visit Lord Edgeworth?"

"We have to save him."

"What happened to him?"

"The marriage was in secret," Maya whispered. "Only a Lord named Gant and his maids were present at the wedding."

"Why was it a secret?" Pearl asked. She frowned and stared at the ceiling. "Love should be something you're proud of."

"Homosexuality is illegal in Attornia."

"What's that?"

"It's when a person fall in love with a person of their same gender."

"So a boy falls in love with a boy and a girl falls in love with a girl?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why people think the Bible is against it. It's love and God always tell us to love - even the ones we hate."

"We should keep it that way," Maya said. She loved how thoughtful Pearl's innocent thoughts were. "Now let's play hide and seek in town."

"But Sir Nick will get worried," Pearl gasped, clinging onto Maya's arm.

"We'll find each other," Maya said. "And you'll start to discover the place along the way." She held Pearl's hand and lead her to the market place, which was much more life then last night. Maya grabbed onto Pearl's shoulder and told her, "Now I'll hide somewhere and then you'll count from one to ten."

"Okay," Pearl said. She closed her eyes and counted, "One... Two... Three... Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten." She opened her eyes and walked into the centre of the road. "Now where would Mystic Maya be?" she said to herself. She looked down to her sandals and picked up a golden thread wrapped warm with pearls. Looking to her right, a man was running off with a bag. The crowds pointed at him as he snatched a loaf of bread from the baker's stall.

"THIEF!" a man shouted from his jewellery stall. "Someone catch that boy!" Pearl returned the necklace to the man and decided to run after the thief. She found herself running faster than him, and out of fear, he ran around the corner and she lost sight of him. Pearl found him through an alleyway and got closer and closer to him until she launched her arms on his waist and tackled him down to the ground. The thief rolled to the wall and looked up to her.

"Be careful," said the thief as he stood up. "Princesses should be careful when they want to play rough."

"Why did you steal a loaf of bread and those jewels?" Pearl snapped. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"'Cause they don't like me," the thief replied. He shrugged his shoulders and snacked on the loaf.

"Well they won't if you keep stealing their stock," Pearl snapped.

"I got to eat to live," the thief announced, "but I have to steal to eat."

"That's nonsense!" Pearl snapped again. "Why don't you get a job? And... how did you know I'm a princess?"

"Easy!" the thief told her. He looked down to her silver sandals and up to her purple gowns. "It's in the way you speak and in the way you dress; it's very vibrant and colourful, and a lot of the poorer people don't understand your vocabulary."

"They understand me just fine," Pearl responded to his claim. "And you dress strange too. You look foreign." Pearl looked at the thief's baggy pants, pointy slippers and his red scarlet jacket. At first she thought that he had stolen these clothes, but now she wasn't so sure. The thief was much different to the rest of the people she saw. His clothes were colourful too, and the marks on his cheeks told her that he was not born in Attornia.

"I used to be a prince," the thief admitted. "My uncle's king, but he treats everybody like slaves. So I ran away, I like it here better than Kitaki. It's an awful place at the moment. Didn't always used to be like that though. If they knew I was a prince, Attornia people would have accepted me with no problems, but I just wanted to run away."

"You're a prince?" Pearl gasped. She leaned closer to him and stared at him for a few seconds, then slapped him. "And you're stealing stuff: SHAME ON YOU!"

"Hey calm down Your Majesty," the thief requested.

"If you're that rich why are you stealing?"

"Sure, I've got money," the thief admitted. He digged into his pocket and flashed a fist full of golden coins. "Plenty of it, but it's useless in Attornia."

"Why don't you just stay in Kitaki or visit there?" Pearl asked. "I'm sure they would love to see you back. Your family would miss you."

"No point," the thief said. "I haven't been there in a long time. No idea how long. I've lost sense of time."

"It's around nine in the morning," Pearl said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Wocky."

"Very foreign," Pearl giggled.

"So what brings you here?" Wocky asked Pearl.

"My country was split into two kingdoms," Pearl explained "One for my mother and one for my aunt, but both of them want to be Queen of all of Fey. And the King in this country is using it to take advantage over both and gain them. So a few knights protected me and my cousin for a few years."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since last night."

"Do you want to know something? I've always wanted to be a knight," Wocky admitted. "But nobody believed me."

"I don't think stealing will help you achieve that," Pearl advised Wocky, she smiled and told him gleefully, "I know someone who can help you!"

"Who?"

"His name is Sir Nick, and he helps train other knights."

"That sounds fantastic," Wocky said with a grin on his face. He held onto Pearl's hands and asked, "can we see him this instant?"

"I'm not sure if we can see him right now," Pearl said. "He seems rather busy. He's trying to rescue his love."

"Oh." Wocky's smile quickly vanished.

"How about you show me around the place?" Pearl asked. "Since you've been around for a long time, you can show me."

"Sure," Wocky said. "It's a weird place, but you'll get used to it. First I need to go to my den so I can drop all this stuff off."

"How far is it from here?" Pearl asked.

"Not far at all."

Pearl followed Wocky up a flight of rocky stairs. The corridors were dark, but there was enough light for her to see where she was going. Pearl had been pleasantly surprised at how polite Wocky was to her. His small den looked like a tiny palace with fine ceramic vases and pots of gold lined up. Three red foxes popped out of the largest vase, which was red with orange swirls. The foxes looked up at Wocky and panted.

"They're beautiful," Pearl said. "Are they your pets?"

"They're also my best friends," Wocky said. "The king was going to have them killed for food and clothing, so I kidnapped them."

"Then it's a good thing you saved them," Pearl said. "Why would the king want to eat foxes?"

"Hey, Tarja, Liv and Sharon!" Wocky called the foxes. "I got some food for you." Wocky threw a basket of dead rats and another of strawberries. The three foxes tucked in, ignoring Pearl. He dropped off the bag of stolen goods and grabbed a black cloak. "I should be ready now. I should take them for a walk, they haven't been out in a long time."

"Maya would love to see them," Pearl said. "In our chamber in Fey, Maya adored the huge painting of foxes. She was sad when it got burned in the war."

"Now she'll see the real thing."

After the foxes finished eating, Wocky had them all on leads and he took the foxes for a walk as he guided Pearl through Attornia. She found the tour useful, as she heard Wocky brag on about the best markets, favourite places, and the places he tended to avoid, and he walked past Gumshoe and his farm. She was still surprised that she never got to catch not even a glimpse of Maya. When the sun was beginning to set, Wocky lead Pearl into a wall of leaves.

"This is a secret passage to the king's castle," Wocky said. "If you go in the woods you enter their gardens. I often snatch apples from their trees. Do you want one?"

"No thank you," said Pearl. "How about other places?"

"There's the lake," Wocky mentioned, "which I can show you another time."

"I think we should go home," Pearl said. "We need to introduce you to Sir Nick."

"Very well," Wocky said. "Let's go!"

As the two walked back to Gumshoe's farm, Pearl was disappointed that she still saw no sight of Maya. She asked herself where Maya had been hiding and if she was really playing hide and seek at all. She had a strange feeling that Maya was hiding in the bushes. Maybe she could have seen Maya while Wocky stole the apples, but she refused to eat stolen food. Even if she was hiding in the castle, Maya would have told her to go back home. As Pearl returned to Gumshoe's home, she saw Phoenix frowning as he leaned against his sleeping white horse.

"Sir Nick!" Pearl cried out.

"Pearl, have you seen Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"No," Pearl replied, "I played hide and seek and I couldn't find her."

"Who this?"

"This is my new friend," Pearl said. "His name is Wocky and he's a prince. He wants to be a knight."

"So he wants me train him up?"

Wocky bowed on bended knee and spoke in a voice more humble then Pearl had ever heard him speak. "That would be most honourable."

"Great," said Phoenix. "We can start tomorrow. Where are you from?"

"Kitaki."

"I heard about you," Phoenix said. "You were the one that ran away and became a thief?"

"Yes," Wocky said.

"We're all on the run," Pearl said. "Wocky fits into the group well."

"Sir," Apollo cried as he rolled around the stable's floor. "This amour is too loose for me."

"Take it off and let Wocky try it on," Phoenix demanded. "The horses do their business in that corner so don't roll over there." He dragged Apollo to his feet and helped him remove the amour too heavy and loose for his fragile and small frame. Piece by piece the armour was placed onto Wocky's broader frame like a simple jigsaw puzzle.

"It fits quite well," Pearl told Wocky.

"That's great. Now the training will start tomorrow," Phoenix announced. "Hopefully Maya will show up in the morning, but if she doesn't, that's too bad. You two should go to bed and rest, tomorrow's a big day. You too, Apollo."

Gumshoe stood behind Gumshoe as the three of them climbed into the attic. "I always knew the thief was misunderstood," Gumshoe whispered, carrying his young son in his arms.


	6. Chapter Five: Training

**Chapter Five: Training**

The morning was better than Phoenix had expected. He could see the passion flare in Wocky's eyes. His smile when dressed in his amour stuck in his mind. It was a shared and nostalgic smile that made reminded Phoenix about the day he had been taught by Damon Gant to ride a horse. Larry, Gumshoe and Edgeworth had been there too. Edgeworth had no interest in becoming a knight, but wanted to be trained to engage his focus. He found the way Lord Gant taught his students pleasant with his useful tutorials and critiques. Phoenix had agreed, and Lord Gant didn't seem to mind how many students came in. It wouldn't matter if they were rich, poor, foreign or even a woman: he would teach them. Phoenix laughed at the idea of female knights, he couldn't see it happening. None of the female students seemed to have taken it seriously, treated it as being just for fun.

Lord Gant's patience to help anyone become a knight, had inspired Phoenix. He could remember the days where Apollo would still fall of his horse. He was surprised that Gant had never lost patience with him. To an even bigger surprise, he hadn't either. He was relieved that Apollo had stopped falling off his horse before he had to go to Fey. He loved helping boys and men improve their skills. It made Phoenix feel more useful to the world. He felt made to love Lord Edgeworth, but being a knight had trained his emotions as well as his strengths.

It was a cruel world, but seeing so many people wanting to change had comforted him.

He observed Wocky's movements. On a black horse he raced Apollo. Apollo turned his horse around and steered over to the oak trees. He could see how Wocky was trying to out-speed Apollo, but he didn't try to control his horse. The horse just ran where ever it pleased. Wocky grinned on the chaotic ride, but Phoenix had a feeling that someone was going to get hurt.

Kristoph sat quietly behind Phoenix, reading a pile of books while trying to observe the training at the same time. His younger brother, Master Klavier Gavin always loved training in Attornia. In general Klavier had been a playful soul and was rarely seen without a smile on his face. Even in times of fighting, he fought with bravery. Klavier was most people's idea of a perfect knight in shining amour. Outside the armour, Klavier would wear silver robes and bring his friends over to town and when the moon shined, he played music. Although Phoenix didn't really trust the Gavin's that much, he enjoyed their company.

"Wocky is showing some rather excellent skills for a novice," Kristoph told Phoenix. "I remember the days when Klavier couldn't even stay on a horse."

"Apollo was worse," Phoenix said.

"I can honestly say that both Klavier and Apollo have grown up to be great knights. You're a fine tutor."

"Thank you," said Phoenix. "Through honestly, Lord Gant did most of the teaching."

"But it was you who taught them the right direction."

"You're too kind sometimes, Kristoph."

"What do you think of my progress so far?" Wocky shouted to Phoenix.

"It's a good start Wocky," Phoenix announced as he jumped on his horse and rode over to Wocky. Kristoph slowly followed him as Phoenix offered Wocky his critique. "Once you start a bond with your horse, you'll be just fine." Phoenix tabbed Wocky's shoulder and said, "It's not the power that counts, it's the bond between your horse and knights."

"Look!" Klavier cried out. "The queen is coming."

"Why hello there Your Majesty!" Kristoph cried in passion. His knees dropped to the floor and bowed. The rest of them didn't hesitate to do the same, apart from Phoenix who was constricted in nerves. He knew Queen Fantina was the most generous person from the royal family of Attornia, but also the most cunning and clever. She blew a friendly kiss to the Gavins, patted the men's' heads and tip-toed over to Phoenix.

"My friend," she said quietly. Her small hand touched Phoenix's broad shoulders gently as she told him, "I'd love to welcome you back to Attornia, but I'm afraid you have to run."

"My good Queen," Phoenix chuckled. He knew Fantina was serious, but he didn't want to show his fear across to the men. "Why must I run? I've only just arrived."

"My husband knows about your marriage to Edgeworth."

"Let me guess," Phoenix muttered. He crossed his arms and sighed. If there was a table in front of him, he would have banged his head against the wooden frames. "Manfred's army is looking for me and once they find me I will have my head cut off."

"Yes. If they see me with you, I will also have my head cut off."

When Fantina replied, Phoenix was beginning to wonder why the Queen even bothered to approach him in the first place. "But Gumshoe told them I was dead. They would have given up hunting for me I would imagine."

"No," Fantina shook her head as she spoke. "They're hunting for your corpse so they can... play with it and torture Edgeworth with it."

"I don't fancy pie anymore," Apollo admitted.

"What about my students and my daughter,"Phoenix wondered. "I don't want to leave them here unattended."

"No need to worry," Fantina chuckled. "As long as they don't know Trucy is a witch."

"Where do you suggest I go?" Phoenix asked in a morbid tone of voice.

"I'd run to the lake," Fantina told Phoenix. Lord Gant lives there. He'll be willing to help you."

"You take over the lesson Apollo," Phoenix demanded Apollo. "I have to go, my plan will have to happen another day, but I won't give up. Edgeworth will break free!" Phoenix steered his house and zoomed out of their sight.

"WHAT?" Apollo moaned. "You can't leave me here on my own." He slapped his head, jumped back on his horse and mumbled, "let's play jousting."

"Splendid idea," Klavier announced, he raised his fist in the air and exclaimed. "I love jousting."

"What's jousting?" Wocky wondered.

"You'll learn," Apollo said. He pointed into the other field. "Let's go off to the jousting field."

"I will race thee, Herr Forehead," Klavier announced, leaping ahead of Wocky and Apollo.

Sprouting out from the ground, Trucy sprinted to Apollo. "Where are you going?" Trucy ran in the speed of Apollo's horse. "Where's father gone?"

"We're about to play jousting," Apollo said. "Your father's left me in charge because the Queen told him to hide near Attornia Lake."

"Can I play jousting with you?"

"I suppose."

"Thanks." Trucy vanished and Apollo's horse tripped up on a rock. Apollo jumped and tumbled over into a well.

"Wait for me!" Apollo screamed, but it was too late. His feet splashed into the bottom of the well and the water erupted from the top of the well.

"That was one mighty splash there, fine tutor." Klavier chuckled.


	7. Chapter Six: Hide And Seek

**Chapter Six: Hide And Seek**

Phoenix was on the wrong track. He was hiding from the king's army, and getting further away from the man he loved. He listened to the Queen, but he felt it was the wrong thing to do. He couldn't think of a way that his plan to rescue Lord Edgeworth would work if he stayed at the Lake. Was there anyone to trust? Could he trust the next man who appears from the shadows? Phoenix's sanity was starting to fade and there was no barriers to support him. He halted his horse at the edge of his reflection glistening below him.

There he froze, what could he do? The distance between him and Edgeworth, he had grown to adapt to, but now he had returned to Attornia, the thought that he could never see him again was too much. His confused heart was in command, telling him to dash into prison like the knight he was known to be. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. There had to be a much safer and more effective way.

The grin of a rich man appeared from the lake's reflection. "Hello there Phoenix," he said. Phoenix felt the warm tap on his back.

"Morning Gant," Phoenix responded. His eyebrows became narrow his his facial expression became vacant. He felt small and ashamed, not for what he had done, but for failing. He should never have run away like that, he should have stood up to the Queen.

"Have you heard that your husband is going to die?" Lord Gant's smile perished.

"Yes," Phoenix answered. "I wish to save him."

"And you're leaving already?"

"Long story..."

"Knights don't run," Lord Gant laughed as he clapped his hands, "they charge!"

"You've always told us that." Phoenix knew what Gant meant, but his mind was in too much a fragile state to function correctly. He banged his knees against the water-bank. His arm reached out to the water. He knew the lake so well, but hadn't touched it for a long time. He crawled into the lake seeking moments of purity.

"Go in," Lord Gant suggested. "You look like you could do with a bit of freshening up."

"If you insist." Phoenix held his nose and allowed the water to swallow him up.

He remembered the day that Lord Gant could see the potential in him. When Phoenix was twelve he rescued Edgeworth from the lake. Larry had accidentally pushed him into the water and Edgeworth screamed for his life as the water pulled him into the bottom. At the time, Phoenix wasn't an excellent swimmer, but knew enough to save him. The bubbles lead him to Edgeworth's arms and Phoenix dragged him up to the top of the water.

Phoenix jumped back up. History was about to repeat himself. Lord Gant could see why he was such an established knight and Lord Edgeworth needed a savour: him, Phoenix Wright the loyal knight. He swam back to the edge of the bank and stood face to face with Lord Gant.

"Now, you have been away from your husband for far too long. Stay in my castle, I'll dress you up as a priest. That way you'll still be able to train your apprentice and your new students. You can even visit your husband."

"I must say you have a wild imagination, M'Lord," Phoenix responded. He stumbled against the temptation to slap himself. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"No need to be scared," Lord Gant chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Phoenix as if he was his own son. "Come to my castle, and make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Phoenix sighed. He had found a place to hide for the time being. He followed Lord Gant into the mist that shaded what was once Edgeworth Castle. Like a bolt of lighting, he was reminded of Fantina. Maybe this was what she had in mind? Maybe this was why she sent Phoenix to the lake. It was a thought and a possible explanation. Maybe he was on the right track after all. Not much had changed from the last time Phoenix entered six years ago. The staircases wore red, the green curtains contrasted the stone walls and the stain glass windows reflected soaring light. Or so he thought. His eyes where captured by the velvet dress, Gant's favourite maid, Cammy wore. She looked radiant with the smile as she walked down the stairs. While she was stunning, her eyes seemed to be distant.

"Hello," she said. She wore a smile and curtsied to Phoenix.

"Hello there, Cammy," "You look very nice today. No idea that maids could have such fine dresses."

"I'm not a maid anymore," Cammy said. Sulking she tiptoed behind Lord Gant, Her hands crawled around his waist. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Really?" Phoenix blinked and shook his head. "What are you then?"

"This is the Duchess of Allebahst," Gant explained "She is also my wife."

"Well congratulations to both of you." Phoenix would have tried to have taken a guess. Cammy had always been the courting type. He wasn't here to see Lord Gant's exquisite materials, he came to hide, but he needed to talk to him as well. "Can I have a word My Lord?"

"Of course," Lord Gant howled. "Come into my office, Maggey will provide you with a priest costume." He grabbed the maid that was sweeping the floor and asked, "wouldn't you my dear?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Phoenix could see that Maggey wanted to wave at him, but she couldn't. She hurried down a flight of stairs, whereas Lord Gant proceeded upstairs. Phoenix chased him up the flight of stairs until Lord Gant threw open the doors to his office. Phoenix entered the room and was introduced to a dark chamber. There was a luxurious crimson bed in the corner and a desk with two chairs. Lord Gant made no hesitation to jump into his bed.

"Why did you tell the court about my marriage?" Phoenix spat out as he advanced against the wall. His cold face kept eye contact with Lord Gant.

"It's all part of my plan," Lord Gant responded. "Why do you have such a vile expression on your face? You know I would never have told them unless I had my reasons."

"What plan?" He marched over and grabbed Lord Gant's shoulders and yelled, "Edgeworth might die!"

"Don't panic, Edgeworth will not die for I have arranged a riot."

"A riot?" Phoenix inquired. He raised his left eyebrow at Lord Gant. His face was less cruel, but his mind was just as confused. "What for? How is that going to work." Lord Gant had always been a creative man, but how does one arrange a riot?

"To make homosexuality legal. It will work," Lord Gant insisted. Nothing Phoenix could do would make him change his mind, but he was anything but convinced.

"At the expense of Edgeworth's suffering..."

"I think he's already suffered being so far away from you." The two men stood in silence while Lord Gant's fingers reached across his forehead. His eyes closed and his left hand slid down to his chin, He held his small beard and blinked. He opened his eyes and raised his arm. He looked at Phoenix again and told him, "Now if you dress up as a priest, you could do whatever you like. Before you say it sounds ridiculous. They'll believe that they are going against God if they refuse requests from the priest."

"Nice to know you're a very religious man," Phoenix responded.

"I'm not the most holiest of men," Lord Gant admitted, "But neither are you."

He got that right, thought Phoenix.

"Any chance you've come across a girl with long black hair running about in the kingdom?" Phoenix asked.

"Yesterday, I did spot a mysterious woman watching over Princess Franziska whilst hanging on the apple trees."

It sounded very much like Maya.

"Was this mysterious woman wearing an enchanting purple dress?"

"Yes she was," Lord Gant replied. "I believe she came from a royal family."

"That's her!" Phoenix barked. "That's the woman I'm thinking off. She's fascinated with Princess Franziska, I told her to stay-"

"How adorable!" cried Lord Gant. Phoenix didn't bother to finish his sentence. "Any chance she's Princess Maya of Fey?"

"Yes!" Great, thought Phoenix. Now Lord Gant is going to tell the whole kingdom that Maya is lurking around Princess Franziska. How is Lord Gant going to justify that? Is that going to be part of his extravagant plan to make the world friendly towards homosexuals, too?

"I thought so: She hasn't changed one bit since she was a toddler." Lord Gant paused, scratched his chin and asked himself, "I wonder if Maggey found that costume yet." The door knocked, "come in," he said. Maggey appeared holding a brown cloak.

"Your costume is here," Maggey mumbled. She marched with the cloak, but after ten steps she tumbled over to the corner of Gant's bed. "I'm so sorry," Maggey apologized, but sounded muffled with the cloak covering her face.

"Thank you Maggey," Lord Gant responded. He snatched the cloak from her hand and watched Maggey escort herself out of his office. If Maggey Gumshoe had been anyone else's servant, there would have been a more harsher punishment.

* * *

><p>In the heart of the garden there were birds passing through the wind, chanting with open wings. One by one they hopped on the trees, trembled on leaves and tickled Maya's sleeves. Maya grabbed onto the pigeon as the rest flew on their own way. She smothered his feathers as his vibrant orange eyes remained vacant. The pigeon blinked and jiggled his wings. She felt safe to stretch her arms as she threw the pigeon into the air. Maya watched him soar to the sky. Gazing in awe, her feet reached down to the tips of the next branch. She tripped over a lump on the corner of the branch, she screamed as he grabbed onto a stump only to slide down to the ground.<p>

"How did you get here?"

"To be honest I have no idea," replied Maya. Green apples dropped around Maya. She held onto one. She knew whose startled voice it was calling her. In a white dress with black laces, Princess Franziska looked down at her.

"Get out... fool."

"Cheer up Your Majesty!" Maya shot up and passed her an apple. "It's great to see you again."

"How long have you been in this garden?" she asked, as she snatched the apple.

"For five days I believe," Maya admitted. Maya could see that she had a lot of convincing to do, the princess frowns had showed her that she was far than satisfied.

"How did you get here?" Franziska asked again. "You must have some idea."

"I was playing hide and seek with my cousin and I hide in the bushes and tried to hide as deep as I could and now I'm here."

"Which bushes?"

"The ones near the bakery," Maya said. She pointed to the lion statues roaring water. "The bushes near the bakery lead me to the fountains."

"So you're the one who ate the apples from this tree?" Princess Franziska asked.

"Sorry about that." Maya bowed her head down. A letter blew into Maya's lap from Franziska's pocket. Her eyes became drawn to the cursive writing. Franziska snatched the letter and pushed it in her pocket. Maya noticed that on the wall was a painting of a slender woman surrounded by ivy. Maya realized that she wasn't just in any garden, she was in a private one. She wondered who the woman in the painting was.

"Adrian Andrews...she's someone dear to me," Franziska announced.

"She's very pretty," Maya complimented her pale complexion, pleasant blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "Where is she now?"

"She was sentenced to death," Franziska muttered with a sulky expression.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Was she your friend?" Maya questioned. "Did you love her?"

"YES!"

"I'm sorry," Maya whispered. Franziska stepped closer to the painting, hungrily staring at Adrian. Hoping to fall right into the paint to touch her. Maya felt she could understand the loss of loosing a loved one, although it was a different kind of love in Maya's case. Maya pushed Franziska into her arms and hugged her. It was no ordinariness hug, it was one that brought back a lot of memories for Maya too. Both painful and "I'll probably have to go back to Nick soon, but I'll keep you company."

"You're not going back," Franziska said choking on her tears. "You're staying."

"Wow, you want me to stay?" Maya bounced back to the ground. Maya didn't know if it was an award or a punishment. She smiled for a few seconds and then returned to reality. She had to think about Phoenix. It was he who brought her here and he who was going to create a panic if she had gone missing. Then she smiled again, she thought that maybe Phoenix would be too busy focusing on his quest to save Lord Edgeworth. "How am I going to let him know where I am?"

"Tell me," Franziska persisted. She grabbed onto Maya's sleeve and asked, "where is he hiding?"

"With Gumshoe."

"Ha! I thought so!"

* * *

><p>After leaving the secret garden, Franziska took Maya to take a carriage over to Butzello Manor. Master Butzello, or Larry as Maya had known him was sitting on the side of a fountain. Next to him was a young lady in a yellow sari. It seemed as if he had found the woman of his dreams. Maya followed Franziska to the path until Larry and the lady got up and walked up to them.<p>

"Hello ladies!" cried Larry in an ecstatic tone. Larry and the lady bowed on bended knee.

"Good afternoon Larry," said Maya.

"You know Lord Butzello?" Franziska asked.

"Yes," Maya replied. Of course she knew him, he was one Phoenix's best friends. "He was in Fey for a few years."

Larry hopped to his feet and said, "it's been a while since I last seen you both. I would like to introduce my wife, Alita."

In the a timid manner, Alita waved her arm and curtsied to the princesses. "It's lovely to meet you," she whimpered.

"She's quite a charming lady," Larry boasted, squashing Alita's waist with his arm. "I'm so happy my father chose her to be my wife, she's just the one for me. She comes from Kitaki. She's Prince Wocky from Kitaki's widow."

"I'm so sad that he died," Alita grumbled. She rubbed the fallen tears from her face ans said, "I feel awful for bearing so much hatred for my native country."

"Nothing to worry about," Larry assured her. "You're safe with me."

"Safe?" Franziska laughed. She banged Larry on the "You're the most clumsiest knight in Attornia. Maybe you're foolishly the most clumsiest in the world. On second thoughts, I think that's Gumshoe."

"What did Gumshoe do?" Larry asked. "He's brilliant."

"He had a son with his wife before they were even married."

"Well they're married now and I'm sure that God has forgiven them both," Larry thought. "Anyway what's Nick been up to nowadays?"

"Running away from my father's army," Franziska muttered.

"Why?"

"They found out that he married Lord Edgeworth and they're hunting him down."

"Oh dear... I hope he's okay," Larry admitted. He held onto his coat. Gazing to the floor he said, "I'm sure we can all clear this misunderstanding. Phoenix would never do something like that. He's a great knight."

Maya blinked and said to herself, "Lord please keep Nick, Pearl, Apollo and Trucy safe."


	8. Chapter Seven: Cammy And Rhoda

**Chapter Seven: Cammy And Rhoda**

Before being Lord Gant's ladies of waiting from the ages of thirteen, Cammy and Rhoda were stray orphans abandoned by a perverted priest who no longer had a use for them. Cammy always hated the man because of the way he made them naked every day and night. Father Earnest was his name, though Cammy preferred to call him Droopy Cheeks. Slow in his movements and slimy with his words. Cammy wished to erase the memories of cleaning the windows with the frost hugging their skin. The good times of carelessly playing in the shed still remained.

The only time Father Earnest ever showed them true affection was when one or both of them were sick. He would have the two wrapped up in a cloak in his private chamber. Candles in a row were lit and the fireplace created the warm fuzzy feeling they would never forget.

She considered the day she met Lord Gant the greatest of her life. Gant came along on a noble black horse wearing golden armour. He jumped down from the horse and bowed before the girls as if they were princesses. Rhoda shivered and hid behind Cammy's hair. Rhoda had always been a timid girl, but always willing to do her best to please God and all around her. Her only disadvantage was that she was so selfless that she suffered more than she should. It was sweet that she was selfless, but it also annoyed Cammy.

"Good day," Gant roared. Rhoda clenched onto Cammy's shoulders as they both looked up to Lord Gant. "I am Lord Gant." He shook Cammy's hand and patted Rhoda's shoulder. "You two must be very cold, especially in your bare skin on this foggy morning."

"Yes Lord Gant," Cammy said. "Our Master Droopy Cheeks says he is too poor to buy us clothes."

"What a shame," Lord Gant said as he shook his head. "How about you come with me and be my ladies in waiting?"

"Will we be away from this place?" Rhoda asked.

"Of course," Lord Gant replied. "You will both be clothed and be far away from this place."

"I'd love to," Cammy said boldly.

As they grew up it seemed the tables have well and truly turned. They were both duchesses and Rhoda was soon to be married. If all things went to plan, Cammy could be Queen of Attornia. The way Cammy had pampered her mind for all these years had made her feel more than a queen, but a goddess. She twirled around the room, gently stroking the violet curtains with silver strands. She pulled Rhoda out of her bed and danced with her.

"I love being a duchess," Cammy exclaimed.

"Me too," Rhoda said.

"I can't wait to be Queen!" Cammy said as she bounced back onto the bed. Cammy knew that Rhoda was going to miss sharing the bed with Cammy. After all, they had been sharing a bed with each other since the age of three. She knew that her first night with the Duke of Babahl will prove to be a frightful experience to Rhoda. She had always been a timid and reserved girl who wished for nothing but her master's satisfaction. Even though Gant and Cammy were married, Rhoda would always share a bed with Cammy. Rhoda was too scared to sleep by herself.

The only time she had slept by herself was when she was seven when they were still with the perverted priest. He joined her under the sheets and raped her. The fear of sleeping alone made lingered ever since. She was twenty now, but the thoughts had never left her mind.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine queen," Rhoda said, in the sweet tone that she always spoke in.

"I know I'll be a good queen," Cammy said with pride. She ran to the mirror and imagined a crown glowing on her head. "You can be our mistress, but you won't mind doing the chores." Cammy returned to the bed and fiddled with Rhoda's hair.

"Off course I don't mind."

"Gant's going to give me lots of sex, money and cuddles." Cammy grinned as she rolled out on the sheets and bounced on Rhoda. "You can join too if you want. I know you wouldn't want to leave my side."

"That's very nice," Rhoda said. "But I'm sure there are more meaningful things to look forward to..."

"All the parties," Cammy said, raising her fists in the air. She yawned and covered herself with the sheets. "I've got to go to bed now,"

"But you just woke up."

"It's beauty sleep," Cammy mumbled.

"You're already beautiful," Rhoda replied. "...please wake up Cammy!"

"I love you Rhoda," Cammy mumbled as she burst out from the sheets and pulled Rhoda up to her chest.

"I love you too," Rhoda responded. Her voice shaky and muffled.

"You'd better."


	9. Chapter Eight: Never Ending Story

**Chapter Eight: Never Ending Story**

Lord Damon Gant knew he didn't have to knock anymore. As far as the current king was concerned, Gant could do whatever he wanted now he was a duke. But a dukedom wasn't satisfying enough to please a power-hungry man like Gant. He really didn't wish to harm Princess Franziska. If Gant had not found her attractive, then he would had got her killed by now, but Franziska grown up to be a fierce princess. Gant had concerns that his plans to take over Attornia would be ruined once Franziska grew up, but he's now pleased. Franziska and Edgeworth's engagement was doomed and there had been no real effort made to find a suitor for Franziska.

But Franziska was in love with women: it was easier than Gant thought it would be. He enjoyed the vision of last night, at least, but if Franziska was to remain a Princess for all eternity, she had to stay in love with women. Gant hated the homophobic atmosphere in Attornia, but it was something he had to go through. He hoped that his uncontrollable greed and inner corruption wouldn't make him kill so many innocent people. He didn't want to forget why he wanted to become king in the first place. He became a knight to support Attornia, to bring it the peace the country deserved.

Gant knew that if Franziska was queen that she would have removed the ban on homosexuality, but the other countries that should really mind their own business would do anything to abolish Attornia. Female monarchs were a danger, and the religious beliefs still remained superior over the throne. Sometimes Gant stopped to wonder if everything written in the Bible was just mere fiction. The great stories to represent love and devotion in an eternal book had brought sorrow, war and pain onto the world. King Manfred used to be obsessed with the Bible when he was younger and it lead him into a lust for power and control. Once upon a time, he would spoil his children rotten and let them do whatever they pleased. Watching Franziska read Adrian's letters made Gant sometimes regret making Princess Dahlia kill her siblings on his behalf. He knew people had to suffer for his plan, but he sometimes wished they didn't.

Lord Gant really did want Lord Edgeworth and Franziska to find happiness. He was glad that Phoenix hadn't given up hope, it was just how he thought it would be. He had a feeling that Franziska wanted to break free from her chains, but she didn't know how. Franziska claimed that life was perfect, but if that was the case, why would she cry every night since the night of Adrian Andrew's execution? Since finding Maya's company, the tears had stopped. As her God-father, Lord Gant was compelled to spy on her.

"Good morning Franziska," Lord Gant bellowed. His voice caused Franziska to jump out of her bed.

"What brings you in my chamber at midnight?" Franziska asked. She crumbled into the quilts with her head almost covered. All Franziska wanted that evening was a good night's sleep.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The cheerful lady you shared your bed with last night," Lord Gant responded with a smile on his face.

"How did you know, you nosey fool?" Franziska barked.

"Only doing my duty as a duke,"Lord Gant responded. He bowed to Franziska's bedside and asked, "you really like her don't you?"

"Don't be so foolish," Franziska muttered. "Love is for fools."

"Go for it Your Majesty," Lord Gant chucked. "Sometimes breaking the rules is fun."

"I don't love her, I love Edgeworth," she lied.

"I know you love him, but not in that way. We know it's not going to happen."

"Get out fool," Franziska grabbed a cane from under her bed and aimed it at Lord Gant.

"Why so harsh?" Lord Gant threw his arms in the air and smiled. He held his right arm "I only offer you good advice." Lord Gant circled behind Franziska, tapped her back and lied, "Dear Phoenix has visited Lord Edgeworth and he will be just fine."

"You let Phoenix see him?" Franziska growled. "They'll make Edgeworth's death even more morbid. You foolish traitor!"

"It's not like that all,"Gant said benignly, "just thought it would be a great comfort for Edgeworth to have before he dies. I know you love Edgeworth and you don't want him to die, but you understand my dear?"

"You better fear the day I'm Queen," hissed Franziska.

"Which is a long way in the future," Lord Gant chuckled. "Your father will live a very good life," he lied.

"He does have a good life," Franziska hissed again. She crossed her elbows and stopped facing the duke.

"Yes you've got it." Lord Gant held his hand out to handshake her, but she turned away. "I know your father is against you being a lesbian, but you must embrace it."

"My father will hate me for it."

"Ha! That's nonsense!" Lord Gant laughed. "Your father will love you forever. He'll get over it just like he got over Adrian."

"Well I never got over it!" Franziska spat out. She turned to the other side of her bed and sulked. "He'll kill Maya just like he killed Adrian and I'm not sure if I want that or not."

"It's your hormones, it's completely normal."

"How do I eliminate these hormones?"

"You can't," Lord Gant replied. He tapped her shoulder and told her, "you have embrace them."

"You love the word embrace don't you?"

"Everyone should," Lord Gant replied, "it's a beautiful word."

"I beg to differ."

* * *

><p>Following Lord Gant's ideas, Phoenix wore the priest robes. In case of an emergency he brought his sword just in case. His dreams of a sweet reunion with Lord Edgeworth where crumbled, but there was still a glimmer of hope. However, someone may find out that he was not a true priest. The head priest Father Layton was an excellent judge of character and regularly visited jail. There was a high chance that Layton would be there once he reached the top of the tower. Phoenix instinct told him to be careful of what he said or did.<p>

The two guards that where leading him failed to recognize him for his superficial croaky voice and concealed face. The guards softly spoke to Phoenix and praised him for his commitment in the priesthood. Behind the shadows of his hood, Phoenix smirked. He had convinced them!

"Father, are you enjoying your stay in Attornia so far?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," Phoenix replied. "God has blessed my visit to the country and I pray that Lord Edgeworth makes his peace with God before he dies."

"Good luck Father," the same guard as he opened the door to Edgeworth's cell. Phoenix promptly entered and marched to the corner where Lord Edgeworth slumped over in silence.

"You'll need it," the other laughed. "We shall leave you alone with Lord Edgeworth," Without another word, they slammed the door shut.

Lord Edgeworth gazed at him and then slid up to his feet. Phoenix didn't know what to say. Watching Edgeworth look so restless was like a knife rammed in his back. Edgeworth shook hands with who he thought was a priest and Phoenix knocked off his hood. Edgeworth, startled had bounced back against the wall and thudded to the floor.

"Phoenix..." he whispered. Instead of the embrace Phoenix had dreamed off, he received a glare.

"I'm sorry..." Phoenix admitted. Giving nothing but a sorrowful expression on his face and eyes that were about to cry.

"What for?" Edgeworth asked. "I don't need apologies."

"I failed you," Phoenix said. He faked a smile and kissed his hand. Phoenix asked himself, why was there pain in a beautiful moment. He had been waiting a long time for this moment. He felt at peace but the pain seemed to have gotten worse. Bewildered he promised, "I'll never fail you again."

"It was best that you were not here," Lord Edgeworth hissed. He turned his back on Phoenix and crossed his arms. "You should never have come back. Watching your sad face humiliates me."

"You changed," Phoenix groaned. His fingers crawled on his back and trailed up to right shoulder. "This isn't you..." his words where dissolved in tears. He sighed knowing in his heart this was not the person he loved. Lord Edgeworth was a brave man, one with class.

"I'm nothing but a traitor to the king."

"Gumshoe said you were valiant in court."

"Gumshoe is a foolish sinner, like me..."

"Stop pitying yourself," Phoenix begged. "It enrages me!" His plees where ignored.

"So I see," Edgeworth mumbled taking a quick glance at Phoenix's wet face. "I'm just a prisoner," he snapped, turning his face straight back at the cruel walls. "I was born a prisoner; I'll die as one."

"Don't let Manfred win this," Phoenix begged. "Don't you cherish the memories we had?" He refused to believe that Edgeworth had grown cold from the distance. He said that he would look forward to the day they would hold hands again. It couldn't have been a lie. "They never left my side; they made me stronger."

"I paid the ultimate price," Edgeworth grunted. "I chose death."

"You're still alive, it's not too late." Phoenix had finally convinced Edgeworth to turn around and look it him. The door knocked. "Who's that?"

"It's Father Layton," Edgeworth replied. "Who else? Only Father Layton would knock on the door."

Phoenix pulled his hood up and went to open the door. Father Layton walked into the cell with a smile on his face. Phoenix closed the door and Father Layton gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Ah Phoenix, welcome back to Attornia!" he said.

"How did you know?" Phoenix gasped, pulling his hood down.

"I always knew you weren't a real priest. First of all, your croaky accent wasn't very convincing, but those guards are very naive. Secondly, you spoke about nothing but Lord Edgeworth. Thirdly, you lost your sword half way down the stairs. All the pieces came together to the conclusion that it was you."

"This sword will come in handy." Phoenix never stopped to wonder where the sword had went because he thought he had the sword with him the entire time. He had been so focused on seeing Edgeworth that he didn't concentrate as well as he thought. He was lucky that Father Layton was around.

"Yes, it is wise to keep it with you at all times," Father Layton suggested. "I'm here to make sure Edgeworth makes his peace with God before he dies." He faced Phoenix and winked. "Perhaps you would like to make peace with God too?"

"My story ends here," Edgeworth murmured. "God would not make peace with me."

"That's a load of old bubble-scotch," Father Layton spoke calm. He sat next to Edgeworth and opened the pages of his Bible. "God loves you just as much as he loves Jesus."

"And I love you more than words can say," Phoenix proclaimed.

"Now let me remind you that Jesus died to save us," Father Layton flicked through the pages with them. "When we ask for atonement, God will give it. You just have to believe it from the heart. He offers unconditional atonement and love to all that come to him."

"Love...Atonement."

"Is it all right if I go?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth. He could not rescue Lord Edgeworth if he didn't want to be rescued . "I would really love to stay, but I want to visit my family... the rest of them."

"Of course," Edgeworth replied. "...thank you for coming."

"Just one thing before you go Phoenix," Father Layton told him, "The day before Edgeworth's execution I am planning to do a memorial service to help others pray to Lord Edgeworth. You and your family can come if they wish."

"Thanks Father," Phoenix said. His tears had faded and he felt the joy inside of him again. "I'll tell them to come." He wore his hood, hid his sword in his clock and left the cell. He was looking forward to coming _"home"_ to his "_family._"

* * *

><p>Phoenix entered Gumshoe's stable, still dressed as a priest, with the rims of his hood wrapped around his face. "Pearl!" Phoenix called. He twirled, hoping to see her face and hoped to hear someone talk. Silence."Where are you?" Phoenix shouted. "Where's anybody. Please, I didn't come back here just to see nobody."<p>

Coming down from the attic was Pearl. "Hello Sir Nick," she said. "Wocky is a knight now. He's very good. He's also a jousting champion, and Sir Apollo says that he's too much of a jousting champion."

"That's great news," Phoenix said with a smile on his face. "You guys haven't been in too much trouble have you?"

"We've been fine," Pearl said, "Maya wrote a letter to me telling me that she's well and that you don't have to worry about her."

"Pearl, wake the rest of the guys up. I need them all to do me a favour."

Pearl nodded and climbed back to attack to tell them all that Phoenix had arrived. One by one, they promptly hopped out of the attic to meet Phoenix.

"Father!" Trucy gasped, quickly grabbing his cloaks. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, they never found me," Phoenix told his daughter. He looked up to Apollo and said, "Hey Apollo, I heard you did a great job at training Wocky. Well done guys, and can you do me a favour? The day before Edgeworth's execution, I want you all to go to church and meet Father Layton and pray for Edgeworth for me. Can you guys do that?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Brilliant!" Phoenix smiled and hugged his daughter. "I see you've all had a good time in here. Nobody wishes to clean up either."


	10. Chapter Nine: Dark Passion Play

**Chapter Nine: Dark Passion Play**

Maya had a lot of things on her mind. She wanted to celebrate for her new found love for Franziska, but she also wanted to see Pearl, Phoenix and the rest of the gang. She enjoyed feeling her relationship with the princess blossom, but she missed them just as much. Maya held onto Franziska's hand and curtsied. "Franziska, when can I see my friends and family again?"

"Never," Franziska barked. "You're just a foolish princess."

"Why are you being so ungenerous? Please listen to me," Maya pleaded, holding tighter onto her hand. "I love you,"

"Not now," Franziska requested. She looked away and closed her eyes.

"Not even a kiss?" Maya asked. She wrapped her arm around Franziska and aimed for a kiss. Franziska's head smoved away. "We are lovers," Maya reminded Franziska.

"Leave!" Franziska said. She pulled Maya away from her and stretched out on the bed.

"Why can't I kiss you?"

"It's dangerous," Franziska whispered. "I don't want you to die."

"I know the risk, I know your father might cut my head off, but for you it's all worth it." Maya hopped onto the bed and cuddled Franziska. Gently tickling Franziska's neck as she kissed her lips.

"My fool... I don't want you to die."

"Shall we dance in this velvet sky?" Maya asked. She dragged Franziska off the bed.

"Quit that foolish flowery language,"Franziska demanded.

"Why so gloomy?"

"Because I feel that now is not the time to be foolishly moving around near a bed or roses."

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Maya kissed Franziska again. "How was it?"

"It was nice..."

"We should continue this!" Maya said. "Let's dance."

"I don't think we should," Franziska warned her.

"You're worth the risk."

Despite Franziska's concerns she held onto Maya and danced with her. Their hips swayed and their arms twirled around like two children in a field. It was far from romantic or the perfect date, but Maya thought that Franziska seemed to enjoy it. "So what is it that you find so attractive?" Franziska asked curiously. "Is it because I'm a princess?"

"I think you are very beautiful."

"Anything else?" Franziska asked. Raising an eyebrow, she moaned, "Lots of people find me beautiful, I'm starting to find it foolishly generic."

"I like your tough determination, and behind it lies a kind gentle woman who wants to give justice for all."

"I like you..." Franziska murmured.

"I like you too." Maya smiled and passionately hugged her. The two swirled around until they both fell onto the bed. There skin attached to each other as their eyes gazed into each other.

"AN ENEMY INSIDE THE CASTLE!" King Manfred barrelled through the door. Queen Fantina was just behind him along with guards dressed in red. "AND IN MY DAUGHTER'S BED! TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEONS AT ONCE! AND GUARD FRANZISKA'S ROOM!"

"Hold on!" Fantina shouted. "I would like to speak to Princess Maya, alone." Fantina looked up to Manfred and held his hand hoping to lure him into a yes.

"Make it quick," Manfred replied in a frustrated tone.

The Guards dragged Maya into the room that Fantina walked into and slammed the door. Fantina grabbed onto Maya's arms and took her to a seat.

"Fantina..." Maya whispered. She was speechless and caught red handed.

"Good Evening Maya," Fantina said, starting off with a polite tone full of friendliness and then going off into a serious voice. "I know you've shown affection to my daughter. I think it's sweet, but my husband doesn't. So I'll give you some choices."

"So what are the choices?" Maya asked. What the Queen said was true, life was full of tough choices. As long as Franziska was safe and happy with her choice, then she didn't mind what choice she had to take, but she still felt the fear of the scaffold. She dreaded what these choices where going to be.

"I can persuade my husband to spare your life if you're willing to say goodbye to your family..."

"What do you mean?" Maya stuttered, her arms shaking with anxiety.

"All your family at the Fey Kingdom have been arrested and await execution."

"Even Pearl?" Maya gasped. "Anyone but Pearl!" Maya wanted to scream, although she knew it would make the situation much worse.

"They're looking for her. You can either choose your family or my daughter."

The way Fantina smiled in a horrific offer was like a knife through the heart for Maya. "Could you persuade them to stop looking for Pearl?"

"Why do you think I should do that?"

"She won't do any harm, Aunt Morgan never married after giving birth to Iris and Dahlia anyway."

"So she's a bastard?" Fantina asked. "Yes, I can do that. I can see what I can do."

"Thank you, Fantina." Though she couldn't say the the thanks would mean smiles all round. Maya was about to send her whole family to death. She knew that it was something she was going to regret, but the thought of leaving Pearl and Franziska was unbearable. With that, Fantina rushed straight out of the door, but Maya remained on the chair. She felt her whole body shaking. All she ever wanted and all she needed was hanging at the balance. She didn't want to be a Queen. She didn't care about her royal status, she just wanted to be a heroine. Something inside her felt that a true hero in this situation would have given up their life to save others.

"Manfred," Fantina called, grabbing onto his waist. "Her punishment should not be death!"

"YOU FOOLISH WOMAN!" Manfred croaked. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GIVE JUSTICE? She should be executed at once!"

"Now calm down, let me explain, Maya is a princess." Fantina grinned and pointed at Maya. "Heir to the throne of East Fey. Well, the whore was anyway."

"Of course, Fey is mine now," Manfred declared. He smartened up his cravat as he said, "All the Fey family will be destroyed."

"So they can haunt you just like how Gregory Edgeworth still haunts thee?"

Manfred gasped. The very word Edgeworth sent cruel shivers down his spine and his teeth chatter. "Franziska adores Maya," Fatina told Manfred. "When you sent Adrian to her death it broke her heart. Do you really want that to happen again? Franziska will grow up to be a bitter queen who will smash all the order you had. You don't want that do you? Now we let Maya watch her family die."

"You suggest her punishment is to live with her guilt and kill her family instead?"

"Yes!" Fatina said. "We can't punish the old whore with just cutting her head off! It's more satisfying to make her watch the people she loves suffer."

"I love it when you have foul thoughts," cackled Manfred. "But what good will it do for my country?"

"Like you said; the Fey Kingdom in Kurain will then become part of Attornia," Fantina told Manfred. She stroked his head, giggling in his ear. "Since all the legal heirs will be dead. That means more land, more money and more power for you. So it's a perfect move. Don't bother about killing Princess Pearl because she's not really a princess."

"Is she a bastard child?"

"Yes," Fantina replied. "Pearl was born out of marriage. She's no concern of ours. Besides, she's a commoner now."

"Fantina, my dear queen," Manfred spoke softly, taking her by the hand. "It seems that I have underestimated you for all these years. " Manfred glared at Maya and said with a grin, "you're safe... for now. Take her to the dungeons!"

"You hear that?" Fantina spat out at her. "Your family will die, and you are to watch it in your dungeon. You will be freed after your family's execution. Then you'll get to see her again.""

Maya was thrown into a prison cell like a piece of meat. She had been puzzled by Fantina's actions. Why was she kind one moment and unpleasant the next? Whose side was she truly on? Three hours after Maya had been arrested, Fantina had visited her. Fatina revealed a tender and motherly side to her during the visit. She even hugged Maya, which was something she wouldn't dare do in front of the king.

"Adrian Andrews," Maya said. She felt as if she was going to sound stupid, but it was something she had to ask Franziska's mother. "Did you know about her? Franziska truly loves her doesn't she?"

"Oh yes, and she loves you too," Fantina replied. "They loved each other very much. Manfred caught the two in bed together and then he..."

"I think I know what you're going to say," Maya said.

"He killed her," Fantina murmured. "And he will kill you too if you're not careful. Just because he spared you now doesn't mean he won't cut your head off another day. If you going to see my daughter I would advise against passionate activities... until I'm a widow. Manfred has an illness in the mind: it can kill him."

Maya dreaded to think what this illness could be, but she wished the king could see his daughter's suffering.


	11. Chapter Ten: Fearless

**Chapter Ten: Fearless**

Maya was forced to watch her cousins burn at the stake, watch the heads roll off her aunts and uncles, nearly all of her family over the years, even relatives she didn't know be wiped out in one day. The sight of blood and the cheers boiled her blood and filled her eyes with tears. After saving the last till best, her Aunt Morgan and mother, Misty had tied to a rope together. Hung, drawn, quartered, hung again and burned to ashes. She thrown out of prison hours later with guilt and Pearl had found her. Pearl had taken Maya to the church to seek comfort.

Tomorrow morning would be the day that Lord Edgeworth would be executed. They had stayed in the church with Father Layton. They had been talking about how to rescue Lord Edgeworth. King Manfred wasn't getting any kinder.

"You think they'll harm Franziska?" Maya asked. Her hand held at the level of her heart and her eyes wide open. She looked up to Father Layton who had gathered them to the sacred church of puzzles he adored. He knew the answer to every puzzle in the church. While most would find the word-search walls confusing, Layton could solve with ease. Maya had learned so much in Attornia, but at the same time experienced fear she had never felt before. Her passion for Princess Franziska had contributed towards chaos. She knew that she was fortunate to be alive, but only because of Queen Fantina.

"The wouldn't dare lay a finger on her," Father Layton replied. "She's Manfred's only hope." Layton looked towards the painting of King Manfred next to the velvet windows and said, "But there's one person who would do anything to snatch the crown of her."

"Who?" Phoenix asked. Father Layton had captured every eye and mind in the room.

"Take a guess," Layton said. "It isn't fair that I must always give the answers. Have a good think, every puzzle has an answer."

"Male or female?" Maya asked.

"A well respected man. The king has a high level of respect for him." Layton was still willing to give out hints, but he didn't want to give it away so easily.

"Does he live here?" Pearl asked.

"All his life." Layton replied.

"Is he poor?" Apollo asked.

"Blossoming wealth."

Phoenix let out a massive sigh and buried his head in his hands for a moment. He faced Layton and said, "Don't tell me it's Lord Gant..."

"I'm afraid so," Layton said. He nodded and pointed to a painting of Gant next to the king. "Lord Gant is planning a war."

"A WAR?" The crowd gasped in unison and had become stunned. It was understandable as Lord Gant had always came across to them as a generous man willing to sacrifice his all for the good of his country. They would never have thought that Lord Gant was planning to betray the king.

"It is likely to start when on the day of Edgeworth's execution. It seems he's been planning for a long time. I can't condone it, but if it's the only way to save my love then so be it."

"Father Layton," Apollo said as he walked towards the priest. "How did you know about this?"

"Unfortunately I cannot say," Layton admitted.

"Lady Gant was in confession with you," Apollo pointed out. "I saw her visit you... what did she say?"

"Whatever happened earlier is between Lady Gant and Our Heavenly Father," Professor Layton responded. "I am not allowed to leak confessions."

"You kinda just did," Trucy told him. "You told us that Lord Gant was planning a war and we know that Lady Gant was in confession with you. The two link up very well."

"I stand corrected," announced Layton. "I have sinned by breaking a vow of to keep these confessions confidential, but a logical force from God told me that I had to stand up to this large puzzle and not pray for it to dissolve."

"I guess we'll have to visit Attornia Lake," Luke Triton said. "Lord Gant has an announcement."

No less than a thousand men gathered around Attornia Lake to see Cammy and Gant stand in a floating boat. Gant held a torch in his hand with the burning flame soaring to the sky. He was pleased. Very pleased. So many people had gathered to help make his dreams come true. Cammy was going to be pleased with the events that will make her Queen.

"I thank you all for coming. Tonight we will knock the king of his throne and clear Lord Edgeworth!" Lord Gant raised his fist and roared like a king. "His execution will begin at dawn, but we're not going to stand there and watch the poor little gay prince loose his head. We will be there to stop it and declare war!"

"How long will the war last?" Phoenix drummed out his question.

"Hopefully no more than seven days." Lord Gant announced. "We must stop the king and take his throne. We will corrupt the execution by causing a riot to distract them. Once Edgeworth is saved: WE WILL DECLARE WAR!"

"The war will not end until King Manfred dies," Cammy announced. "When King Manfred dies, then our great Gant will be KING!" Lady Cammy screamed. She held a cup of wine in the air. "LONG LIVE OUR KING GANT!"

Luke Triton crawled to his knees and put his hands together. His eyes were shut and some of the crowds laughed. _Praying at this time?_Most of the crowd only truly gave prayers at the church, but Luke believed that anyone can pray at anytime. They might have believed that Luke was letting himself be vulnerable to a random attack. Father Layton smiled as he heard Luke's prayer.

"Lord, I do not like what I must do, but please have mercy on mine and my brothers and sisters' souls."

As soon as Father Layton joined Luke in prayer, Gant's army quickly followed. Phoenix prayed behind Layton and told him; "Wow you're a trendsetter."

"You do have God's blessing," Cammy announced with a smile. "Because Gant is a GOD!"

"I am blessed to have such a colourful wife," Lord Gant laughed as he pinched his wife's cheeks.

A bloody battle was about to begin. The thousands that where at the lake had marched to the scaffolds in market to join Manfred's anti-Edgeworth parade to watch a day that would change the history of Attornia forever. Lord Edgeworth was destined to die according to law, but sometimes the law must be disobeyed. His crime is murder and treason. The murder charges were fictional as Lord Gant had seen Manfred write the false charges himself. Lord Gant stood in front of the scaffold where the heads rolled. His army was behind him and dressed commonly. They frowned upon the ones that abused Edgeworth. They would spit on him, throw filthy items at him and brand him a whore, murderer and a traitor. This so called murder had never even happened. Lord Gant knew that and he hoped everyone who had common sense knew it. He was able to tell who was on his side and who was not. He couldn't believe how naive Attornia could be.

"Forgive me," the hired man in a black mask asked.

"I will forgive you," Edgeworth said as he handed the man his purse. "Spend it well."

"Any final words?" Father Layton asked.

"I have spent my whole life fighting crime," Edgeworth announced as he was thrown on the floor. He stood up, breathed and began to speak like a champion on the scaffold. Just how he was in the trial, Edgeworth had become bold and daring. The side of that that Phoenix fell in love with had returned. Shoulders laid back and held high he declared,"I may have sinned or made wrong decisions in my lifetime, but I have committed no murder. I do not even know the name of the man I am accused of killing. The victim could have been a woman, but I will never know. I know I would have been cleared, had I agreed to marry the princess and be king. I ask you all before I die to stand up to what you believe in. Object to what you think it wrong. Don't live in fear... die whilst knowing you were bold."

He knelt down to the block and closed his eyes. He was preparing for his final prayers and then was distracted by the gasping crowd.

"OBJECTION!" the executioner screeched. He removed his mask leaving the crowd to gasp again. He dropped the axe behind him and said, "you may stand."

"Master Justice..." Edgeworth whispered.

"Have your money back Lord Edgeworth," Apollo told him.

"Keep the change..." Edgeworth said.

"I object to this execution of injustice!"

"Prince of Kitaki coming through!" Wocky bellowed as Pearl rode next to him in a white carriage. Phoenix's head popped out of the gaps of the cart along with three foxes.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix?" Edgeworth stumbled. "How did you get that..?"

"Just jump in the cart!" Phoenix interrupted. "No time or place to talk."

"LET THE WAR BEGIN!" Gant howled.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Manfred's Downfall

**Chapter Eleven: Manfred's Downfall**

Attornia had turned to madness. Women and children sought shelter in their houses. Men found the nearest weapons they could find and launched attacks. Maya had lost her way with the panic around her. She was going up, down, left, right and all over the place to avoid flying objects and the violent craze. She wanted to fight, but she had no weapons other than her bare fist. The soldiers that were at her arrest where already trying to attack her. Through pure luck she skidded into the corner of a side road and bounced into someone else.

Maya had found Queen Fantina. She grabbed Maya's arm frantically and said, "Maya, follow me, I'll take you to Franziska's chamber."

"Is she all right?" Maya asked running in time with Fantina's steps.

"She's going to be upset at the end of this war," Fantina admitted, "but you can help her. She's been sulking."

"Fantina," Maya remembered that she had to tell her one thing, "Thank you so much for saving my life,"

"You're welcome, just be good to Franziska okay?"

"I will!"

Fantina lead Maya to the bushes in the Bakery and tip toed through the kingdom until they finally reached Franziska's room. The guards that were meant to block Franziska's doorway had gone to fight a war. Fantina pushed the doors open leading Maya to dash into Franziska's bed. Fantina closed the door after Maya and stayed on the look out. The noise from the town could be heard from the room. Franziska had her hands over her ears and her face facing down on the bed. She was still in her white nightgown.

"Franziska!" Maya cried.

"What's going on?" Franziska mumbled. "Edgeworth is dead now isn't he?"

"No he's not dead," Maya told her. She fiddled with her hair and kissed her cheek. "Something much crazier has happened: A war just started."

"But I thought that you were to die too..."

"Your mother saved me!" Maya announced. "She sent me here to look after you."

"She did?" Franziska asked, finding it hard to believe.

"I'll look after you!" Maya said. "I don't have a sword, but I can borrow your whip."

"Why are there no guards in Franziska's chamber?" They heard the voice of King Manfred barking at his wife. The doors swung open and the king growled. "YOU!" he pointed at Maya with an intention to kill. He looked up to the ceiling and like a lion roared, "CURSE YOU EDGEWORTHS AND FEYS!"

Phoenix appeared from the window and pointed his sword at the King. "You're the one who's cursed," Phoenix said.

"So this war is your doing?" Manfred snapped. He swerved over to the corner and unleashed his much longer sword. "I'm going to have to kill you all!" Manfred charged into Phoenix hoping to kill him in a single stroke. Phoenix was able to defend himself with the sword, the impact of Manfred's sword pushed him to the floor. "You're foolish trying to destroy the will of a king," Manfred growled.

"No more foolish then you, Your Majesty!" Phoenix smirked. "Did you know that Fantina never loved you."

"Nonsense!" Manfred lied. "Such blasphemy."

"Her parents made her marry you for wealth."

"The Queen loves me," Manfred shouted. "My country loves me."

"They only say it out of fear."

"Fantina!" Manfred called his wife and Fantina stood still and gave him a vacant stare. "Tell me it's all lies!" Manfred had his sword in the air but when Fantina refused to speak, he aimed his sword at his Queen. "Why are you silent, you mad woman?" Still, Fantina's lips where sealed. She scurried to her daughter's bedside and stayed there. "You deceived me right from the start."

"You don't understand," Fantina whispered. "Whatever I did, I am in great remorse. I only did it for you and our children."

"You've made Attornia live in fear for so long," Lord Gant announced. "Sad, but true. I still remember the smile when you tore my father apart."

"You dare to criticize me?" Manfred asked Gant. He walked up to him and wondered why Gant refused to bow. "AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE GIVEN YOU!"

"Don't get me wrong," Lord Gant said, "I am grateful for all you have given me, but I'm afraid it's time for you to go." Manfred's sword slapped Gant's chest, but it bounced back showing the armour underneath. "Now I think Phoenix would like to speak to you."

"You were going to kill my love," Phoenix muttered. He glared at the king and held his sword. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN!"

"You're a pathetic knight..." Manfred laughed.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix bellowed. Phoenix charged and knocked the sword out of Manfred's hand. The king quickly rolled across the floor, grabbed his sword then jumped on his feet. Manfred swung his sword about as Phoenix kept his still and steady. The two men had remained silent and the atmosphere between them had blanked everybody out in the room. Their eyes pierced at each other, neither was ready to back down. The fate of Attornia was between two swords. The clang of iron was a force to reckoned with.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix yelled. Not only had he knocked Manfred's sword away, but the king had also lost his hand. Manfred screamed and fell to his knees. It was no ordinary yell, but a spine-chilling roar. Phoenix stabbed his king. The blade ran through his chest and splattered blood from his back and quickly withdrew the sword.

Manfred's final whisper before he fell to the ground, "I am surrounded by traitors..."

"Rest in peace, King Manfred," Lord Gant announced. He approached Manfred's body and picked up the crown and made his way out of the corridor.

"WAIT!" Phoenix scurried over to Lord Gant and stopped him on his path. "You knew this would happen," Phoenix barked. He grabbed onto Gant's cloak and held him against the corner of the room.

"Oh dear knight," Gant chuckled. He clapped his hands and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You killed Princess Katherine, Prince Edward and Prince Robert!" Phoenix confronted Lord Gant. He didn't want to do it, and he had no idea where his thoughts of this had came from, but he felt it in his bones.

"But Lord Gant encouraged us to be who we are," Princess Franziska reminded Phoenix.

"Yes, he encouraged us our feelings," Phoenix admitted. "I am also thankful for all that he's taught us." As Phoenix spoke, he saw more people approach the corridor; Larry, Luke Triton, Father Layton and Lord Edgeworth.

"He only did it so you could have no heirs." Phoenix continued. His sword pointed at Lord Gant and said, "You wanted Franziska to be illegitimate, so when King Manfred died, you would snatch the chance to be king."

"Has a witch cursed your mind?" Gant asked throwing some laughter and applause in. "And after everything I have done for you!"

"No I'm perfectly fine," Phoenix responded. "despite the fact my friend is engaged to a witch: I am quite fine."

"Butzello, eh?"

"My fiancée is a good woman," Larry screeched. "Whatever evil witchcraft she committed in the past, she has thrown it all behind her."

"Father Layton, and Sir Triton," Lord Gant called. He tip toed to the young knight and priest. "You know this is all a lot of rubbish? I would never betray the king."

Father Layton kept a straight face and replied with, "I can neither confirm or deny this."

"You're going the right way for smacked bottom, Father," Lord Gant giggled.

"You're not helping yourself," Luke Triton told him. "As much as I'd like to believe that you are a good man you're acting rather silly."

"It's a very lovely crown isn't it?" Lord Gant asked them. He cradled the golden surface and with the tender tips of his hand tapped on the jewels. "My wife is going to be very happy once she sees this."

"Franziska's the rightful Queen," Lord Edgeworth objected.

"Of course you two would naturally be the new Queens, but the king has banned homosexuality. So there are no rightful heirs left: the crown belongs to me."

"But the king never removed Franziska from the will," Lord Edgeworth confirmed. "As far as I know, Franziska was always the next in line and is rightfully the new Queen. Everything you claim is irrelevant."

Phoenix smiled; the Edgeworth he knew and loved was back.

Lord Gant continued to smirk. Reaching out for his pocket he revealed a piece of letter and unfolded it. "But I have a letter from the king." He passed the note to Father Layton who had read it precisely.

_Dear Lord Gant,_

I will pass the crown to you. I have no real heirs left because the Edgeworth clan have destroyed my family.

Sincerely,

King Manfred

"DAMN!" Phoenix roared. All the trust he had for Lord Gant, all the times he had confided in him had all been for nothing.

"Lies!" Father Layton shouted.

"How can you deny the king's words?" Lord Gant asked.

"The letter is a fake," Father Layton announced. "And you know it." Father Layton showed the letter to everyone. At a first glimpse it seemed to be genuine. The king's stamp was there and the style of the king's letter's where pretty accurate. "I know this letter is a fake because you missed out the curls on the m in the king's letter. It also seems the the mystery of Franziska's siblings' death had been a puzzle that's taken me over fifteen years to solve." "I have finally solved it and they can finally be at peace."

"It was sorted long ago," Lord Gant bellowed, unable to control his hysteria. "Gregory Edgeworth did it."

"You know that's not true," Lord Edgeworth snapped. "My father was innocent. You used all of us to your advantage."

"All I wanted was to make Attornia a lovely country."

"If you really love Attornia you will surrender," Lord Edgeworth announced. "If you do not surrender, then you never loved Attornia; you loved the power."

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" Lord Gant wailed. His fist cut a hole in a portrait of Manfred as his knees dropped to the floor. Soldiers gathered to take Lord Gant down the cells and to be prepared for the brutal karma for his wicked deeds.

"Congratulations, Queen of Attornia," Father Layton bowed on bended knee. "Any plans before the ceremony?"

"I wish to get married, tonight," Franziska announced. The tone of her voice was deep, but lacked any emotion from the mild volume. Franziska stared at her father's corpse not understanding what was coming over her. Maya held on her dress while Phoenix and Lord Edgeworth looked down to the floor.

"I can arrange it, " Father Layton responded. "If you could spare me a few moments, I'll get the church ready. But first, I believe we should have a moment of silence in memory of the late King Manfred."

From that point, everything seemed to have gone at lightning's pace. Maya and Franziska where married, but it wasn't a particularly grand ceremony. The new Queen didn't want a grand white wedding, she wanted to mourn for the loss of her father just as much as she wanted a wedding. The atmosphere in the wedding had reminded Phoenix of his own wedding to Edgeworth, low key when it should have been grand. Maya and Franziska had been much better off, at least they didn't get to be separated.


	13. Chapter Twelve: All Hail Franziska

**Chapter Twelve: All Hail Franziska**

"And so in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghost I crown you... Queen of Attornia!"

The golden crown covered in jewels complimented her aqua locks of blue hair. Watching thousands bow to their feet before her made her feel perfect, but their glory could not take her anger or her grief away and it wouldn't bring her father back to her. Her mother shamelessly cried with happiness. Franziska believes that Fantina should not be smiling. Her mother should be sorrowful and bitter.

"Oh Franziska," Fantina cried as she hurried over to her daughter. "I am so proud of you." She embraced her daughter and bowed to her feet. "What will happen to Lord Gant?" the Queen Mother asked.

"He will be executed for high treason," announced Franziska.

"In what way?"

"By beheading."

"I am so proud of you," Fantina whispered to her daughter. "You have done so well my sweet child. Your papa is looking down being ever so proud of you."

"Sweet words..." Franziska mumbled, "for a traitor."

"But Franziska..." Fantina gasped. She held onto her daughter's shoulders tight and screamed. "but I saved your wife from execution."

"You did it through lies," Franiska cried. She pushed her mother to the floor and roared, "YOU LIED FOR MY FATHER! YOU HELPED LORD DAMON GANT MURDER HIM!"

"I lied to him for you," Fantina said as she gently looked up. "Did you even pay attention to that fight, it wasn't Gant who killed your father, it was Phoenix." The queen mother who was once fierce had turned fragile."If he had his way he would have turned Attornia into a bloodbath and everybody you loved would have died."

"That doesn't mean he deserved any less respect."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's too late,"Franziska yelled. She marched over to Fantina, slapped her on the face then stepped away from her. Growling in front of the crowds, Franziska glared at the ceiling. "You helped my father's downfall. You helped Lord Gant betray the country. You are going to be executed in the morning."

"I was testing Maya," Fantina admitted. "I wanted to know if she was worthy of you."

"I've decided that myself," Franziska snapped. she turned her back on Fantina and marched away. "Take her to the dungeons."

* * *

><p>That very next morning, Franziska wept in her chamber. Underneath the veil, Maya could see Franziska's ocean of tears. Maya held onto her hand and asked, "How are you feeling?"<p>

"I don't know," Franziska sobbed. She was cradled in Maya's arms, shaking her head, but her body still.

"You can still stop this." Maya knew Fantina didn't have to die.

"I really don't know what to do," the queen admitted. "Perhaps this kingdom wasn't as perfect as I thought."

"You can pretty much do whatever you want now," Maya reminded her. She turned to the side and requested, "How about giving me a kiss?" Franziska laid onto the bed again and rolled over. "Aww that was just a peck." Maya pestered her again and bounced into bed with her.

"Later, Maya," Franziska replied. Her arms pushing her wife away. "Later,"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the castle, Lord Edgeworth and Phoenix's dreams had came true. Reunited once more in the royal castle. Lord Edgeworth never thought he would see his husband again. He was proven wrong, and for once he could be proud. The two lovers danced around the castle. No need for red wine or banquets to celebrate. Lord Edgeworth tip-toed into his old chamber, where he sat upon his seat. Phoenix followed him and bowed. Phoenix kissed his hand and stood besides him. "I feel trapped in this hideous imperfection of a kingdom," Lord Edgeworth confessed. He held one hand on his heart and another on Phoenix's coat.<p>

"Where must we go?" Phoenix asked.

"We must run," Lord Edgeworth demanded. "I really do not want to spend another minute here."

"But where will we go?"

"We'll find somewhere," Lord Edgeworth replied. "I'm thinking of somewhere with beaches, Kenji perhaps."

"That's a far away from here," Phoenix told him.

"Yes it is, but I want a magnificent adventure," Lord Edgeworth demanded. "How about you?"

"It's over the hills and far away across the glistening oceans," Phoenix waffled on. He looked up and kissed Lord Edgeworth's hand again. "Of course, my love, it will be worth it."

Meanwhile Lord Gant stood on the scaffold. Some bowed to his feet, others threw rotten food and muck aiming at his face. He was disappointed, but not afraid. Lord Gant knew he had to be brave. He still believed that he would be a great king, but Franziska would still do her duty well. The executioner will do his duty well.

"Forgive me for what I must do," the executioner begged. He held onto Gant's sleeve and kissed his hand.

"Always forgiven, but never forgotten," Gant whispered. He recognized the voice to well, he was happy to give the executioner tip to support his family. He passed him the purse and patted his back. Father Layton stood behind him with the Bible in his hand.

"I didn't die as the king I wanted to be," Lord Gant announced to the crowd. "But I confess to having a very good life. I had no intentions of lying and hurting anybody. Everything I did was for the good of Attornia. I have no real requests now, but I ask for you to protect two things that are precious to me. Please look after my lake and wife for me. Treat them like your sisters. I was born with nothing, but died with power."

Gant dropped his knees to the floor, then his head was slowly pushed to the block. His powerless body fell numb to the floor as the axe swept his head away in a single stroke. Cammy wept. She buried her head under the cloak provided by Rhoda.

"THIS IS THE HEAD OF A TRAITOR!" the executioner shouted.

Damon Gant's head, still dripping in blood was held high to the growling crowd. They dare not move, but their lips soared in confidence with tongues sharper than swords. "NO IT'S NOT!" The crowds screamed back. "IT'S THE HEAD OF A HERO!"

"Whatever floats your boat," the man threw Gant's head in the basket and it was carried away by guards.

"GOD BLESS KING GANT!" some of the crowds shouted. "REST IN PEACE GOOD MAN!"

Fantina was quickly lead to the scaffold. The crowds announced her innocence, even though Fantina knew she was far from it. From the way she was treated in court, she was surprised at how gentle the crowds were to her. The executioner bowed, kissed her hand. "Forgive me for what I must do, Pal," the executioner told Fantina.

"Of course," Fantina smiled as she curtsied to the executioner. She knew she had to keep her cool and grace. She couldn't cry; Franziska and Manfred believed crying was a sign of weakness. Fantina had never cried in Public. Not since the death of all her children apart from Franziska. Her only living daughter was the one that wished for her death, it was not the fate she wanted, but she had to accept it. Fantina vowed to be loyal to Manfred and he would hate to see Franziska disobeyed. She looked up to the crowd that still adored her. She felt stripped and bare to the crowd. She had so many words to speak, but no place to start.

"I know I'm going to die, but I don't want to go like this," Fantina admitted. She held her hand to her heart and pulled her tears back. "But if it's what the Queen wants... then ... so be it," Fantina sobbed and the teardrops fell on her face. "Now don't worry about me," requested. "Just be good to the Queen and I won't haunt you all." Fantina knelt down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to die like this, but for her daughter's happiness: she would do anything.

"WE LOVE YOU FANTINA! GOD BLESS THE QUEEN MOTHER!" cried the crowds who were all on their bended knees with their arms lifted up to the sky. With their hands together they repeated what they cried.

"STOP!" Queen Franziska demanded as she charged through the town on a white horse. "I changed my mind," she muttered. "Do not kill my mother!"

"It's okay Your Majesty," the executioner said. He pulled off his mask and he revealed to the crowd his scruffy black hair and bulky face. "I, Gumshoe could never execute a royal family. I knew this would happen." He faced the crowd and smiled. THREE CHEERS FOR THE QUEEN!" he bellowed lifting his axe in the air. "HIP-HIP!"

"HURRAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HURRAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HURRAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HURRAY!"

Maya and Franziska sighed in relief as they waved goodbye to Phoenix and Edgeworth from a distance, wishing them luck on their journey far away. Franziska was without question an epic queen. She went down in history as one of the most kinkiest monarchs of all time for always being experimental with Maya in the bedroom and always carrying a whip everywhere she goes. Even at an old age, her skin remained radiant and active. She vowed to be a great queen, woman, wife and mother until her last breath. The two queens, Maya and Franziska held hands and slept in the carriage on wild horses.


End file.
